El dilema Lazuli
by Littlecreativity
Summary: "Hoy nada esa fuera de su lugar. Tal y como el día de ayer ó antier, al igual que el día anterior ó la semana anterior, junto al mes anterior ó el año anterior. Todo es y siempre será la misma melodía que se repite una y otra vez." Así era su vida el día antes de que ella se apareciera. Antes de que la chica estrellada le demostrara lo contrario.
1. 1: Monotoma

Son las 7:40 de la mañana en la ciudad.

¿Qué significa esta hora para ti?

Para algunas personas, ya van en camino ó están en sus respectivas labores empezando otra jornada, hay otros que ni siquiera se han levantado de la cama; su narradora estaría en la primera clase de la jornada escolar cabeceando por desvelarse la noche anterior.

Pero ahora, nos enfocaremos en el caso de esta chica de cabellos negros timados de azul, ella va muy tarde hacia el trabajo y ahora la puedes ver corriendo por las banquetas de la ciudad y maldiciendo el no haber checado dos veces la noche anterior si puso la hora correcta en su despertador.

Puede que pienses que está exagerando, después de todo ella es su propia jefa. Pero claro que tiene una buena razón para estar corriendo como si estuviera siendo perseguida, para las 8:00am los clientes ya están llegando al lugar, así que debe de llegar al menos 15 minutos antes de las ocho para preparar las cosas, limpiar el lugar y encender la maquinaria que prepara las bebidas.

La chica logra llegar a su destino, jadeando por culpa del aire que le fue arrebatado al correr. Conforme más se acerca al lugar, poco a poco nota detalles que la calman poco a poco, por ejemplo, que ya las luces del local están prendidas al parecer, al igual que la pizarra que normalmente ponen en la entrada para dar avisos o promociones (esta, afuera, al lado de la puerta) ya está en su respectivo lugar y las pocas mesas de afuera ya están acomodadas junto con las sillas.

La chica de cabellos azules se siente más alivianada; al menos su socia llego antes que ella para abrir el lugar y reduce el paso para tomar un poco de aire en el camino que le queda.

Se detiene en seco antes de entrar, limpia el sudor de su frente con el cuello de su playera de rayas celestes, acomoda un poco el fleco que se pegó a la frente gracias al sudor y con mucho valor, se prepara para presentarse dentro el local.

Pero antes de siquiera tocar el picaporte, la puerta es abierta abruptamente por Perla; su socia quien la estaba esperando para hablar de algunos asuntos.

—Ahí estás, Lapis Lazuli.-Reclama Perla.-Por un momento pensé que ya no ibas a llegar.—

—Me quede dormida, no me fijé si puse bien el despertador la noche anterior.—explica Lapis entre jadeos agitados.

Perla rueda los ojos con fastidio y toma asiento en una de las sillas del lugar.—No vuelvas a dejarme para luego preparar todo yo sola.—

—Oye, lo siento. Me equivoqué al poner el despertador y me desperté gracias a que el teléfono no dejaba de sonar de tanto que llamabas.—le contesta mientras se coloca su uniforme que consistía de un delantal de cocina color menta con el logo del establecimiento.

—Bueno, lo que importa es que al menos ya estás aquí.-comenta Perla como una forma de calmarse.—Peeero cambiando el tema, ¡te tengo muy buenas noticias!—.

Lapis levanta la mirada con interés y toma asiento con Perla—¿Que pasó? ¿Amatista ya te propuso matrimonio después de 84 años?—bromea la peliazulada.

Perla carcajea nerviosa.—No exageres, solo llevamos juntas desde, ¿que será? finales de preparatoria.—

—Aún recuerdo cuando me llamaste en medio de la noche para contarme que ambas tenían sentimientos correspondidos y ella te beso bajo la lluvia y otras cursilerías provenientes de libros de romance genéticos.—cuenta Lapis exagerando su voz para que suene como actriz de un mal doblaje.

—Te estás saliendo demasiado del tema,—Corrige Perla sonrojada por las cosas que le dice Lapis y la manera tan boba que las comenta.—Aunque, ahora que incluimos a Amatista en el tema...—Perla se levanta de la silla y toma un portafolio que saco de su bolsa.

—Aquí están los carteles para promocionar el lugar, tuve que corregirle muchas veces la ortografía a Amatista para que quedarán bien.—Perla le entrega uno de los muchos carteles a Lapis para ver qué opinaba del trabajo de Amatista.

Lapis toma los papeles y empieza a ojearlos con tanta maravilla, a ella siempre le gustaron los trabajos de la pareja de su amiga.—Esta vez hizo un mejor trabajo con estos, me fascinó lo que hizo aquí con el título del lugar.—exclama Lapis con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.—Por cierto, ¿Que hay del que promociona los jueves de escritores?—

—Bueno. Amatista está trabajando en ellos, tu ya sabes lo ocupada que está con su banda.—explica la chica.—Pero no creo que vayan a tardar tanto, me impresiona lo rápido que le ha avanzado al diseño.—

—Oh, no te preocupes. Solamente preguntaba para saber si Amatista necesitaba algo, no la quiero presionar.—

De pronto, suena la campanilla de la puerta junto al sonido de pasos que están caminando hacia la caja.

—Huh, alguien llegó antes de que Sadie siquiera llegara.—comenta Lapis.

—¡Yo lo atiendo!—Aclama Perla casi que corriendo hacia la caja registradora.

Lapis ríe por aquella acción tan infantil de su amiga y se levanta de la silla.—Muy bien,—la chica se truena los nudillos.—Ya empezó el día.—se susurra a sí misma para dirigirse detrás del mostrador.

—Bienvenido a Wanderlust ¿qué se le ofrece?—Pregunta la chica de ojos celestes con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

(...)

El cálido sol de verano ya se está escondiendo como siempre lo hace con el fin de mostrar aquellos primeros trazos de la noche lo cual provoca la luz tornarse en un rosa melon.

Los últimos clientes ya están saliendo del local, ahora solo se escuchan a dos amigas de toda la vida hablando acerca de distintas cosas, una está limpiando la barra y otra está terminando de barrer el piso.

—La verdad creo que tú y ella serían muy buenas amigas, ella es algo directa del mal modo pero créeme que es muy tierna.—concluye Perla.

—Hmm...Puede que si, tú sabes que yo no soy de hablar con gente que apenas conozco.—Rectifica Lapis cerrando la cocina.—Aunque voy a intentarlo, tal vez si sea alguien que valga la pena.—

Perla guarda la escoba en el pequeño armario donde almacenan las cosas de limpieza.

—Me alegra que te salgas de tu zona de comfort.—comenta Perla alegre.

Lapis muestra una sonrisa ligera y saca el celular para checar la hora.—Bueno, supongo que ya debo de irme, no quiero perder el autobús.—Lapis recibe sus llaves del mostrador junto a su bolso y abre la puerta para salir del lugar.

—¡Oye Lapis, antes de que te vayas, Amatista va tocar en un bar cerca de aquí esta noche, dijo que tenía unas canciones nuevas para la ocasión, ¿me acompañas?—

—Esta noche no puedo, voy a cenar a casa de mis padres por el cumpleaños de Steven.—explica la peliazulada desanimada.

—Oh, es cierto.—Perla agarra sus cosas de la silla.

—Bueno, no pasa nada, solo saluda a Steven de mi parte, nos vemos mañana.—se despide Perla.

—Si, te veo mañana.—responde Lapis antes de salir del local y empezar su camino a la parada de autobús.

Es una caminata tranquila por la ciudad, Lapis se toma su tiempo de aquel paseo para apreciar la avenida de todos los días, esa que siempre está con gente pasando por las banquetas o cruzando calles y repleta de trafico que se hace en la mañana y una parte del medio día.

Siempre se le ha hecho extraño como de una calle tan ocupada, se vuelve una avenida completamente sola en cuanto el sol se esconde para ser remplazada por el manto de la noche, sin contaminación auditiva, sin gente empujando, solo el silencio de la noche que domina las calles junto con las luces de los faroles.

Hoy fue un día normal para Lapis Lazuli.

Hoy nada esa fuera de su lugar.

Tal y como el día de ayer ó antier, al igual que el día anterior y la semana anterior junto al mes anterior y el año anterior.

Todo es y siempre será la misma melodía que se repite una y otra vez.

Pero lo que ella nunca se esperaría, es que hoy sería el último día en el que todo sería monótono para ella.

Hoy es el último día en el que verá las cosas de la misma manera.


	2. 2: Extranjera

Perla y Lazuli están preparando el lugar para antes de que la clientela venga.

Los postres ya están en las vitrinas para empalagar a quienes los prueben.

Las máquinas ya están prendidas, impregnando el lugar con aquel inconfundible olor a café que merodea por la tienda.

Incluso si aún no hay gente en el lugar, se puede sentir en el aire aquel ambiente amigable que caracteriza tanto a la cafeteria de Wanderlust, ese que hace a quien sea sentirse en casa.

Ambas chicas están en la cocina haciendo uno de los postres más populares del lugar, Perla se encarga de la masa de chocolate quien checa de vez en cuando la receta apuntada en su teléfono mientras que Lapis mete al congelador las figuras de helado con el fin de que no se derritan mientras las galletas estaban listas.

En cuanto Lapis cierra la puerta del congelador, ella se recarga en la mesa donde Perla está trabajando, solo para ver si necesita algo. Ambas están en silencio absoluto, una se queda junto a ella en una distancia razonable viendo como la otra moldea la masa con el rodillo y de vez en cuando toma el cortador de galleta para formar las figuritas de gato.

Mientras la de cabellos azules merodea con la mirada por el área donde trabaja su socia, de alguna manera su atención llegó al cuello de su amiga, una parte específica para ser más exactos que tenía una marca parecida a un moretón, uno bastante reciente.

Lapis no lo puede evitar y comienza a sonreír dejando salir unas pequeñas risas que ella fallaba en esconder.

Perla deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo en cuanto escucha esas sospechosas carcajadas y le dirige la mirada.

—¿Y ahora que hiciste?—Pregunta Perla algo preocupada.

—¿No debería ser YO ser la que pregunta eso?—Cuestiona retóricamente mientras hace lo más que puede para controlar su risa.

—Pues yo no soy la que se está riendo como si le acaba de rayar el rostro a alguien.

—Pero si la que estuvo repitiendo el nombre de su amante toda la noche.

En tan poco tiempo, Perla tenía el rostro totalmente colorado y en un movimiento apresurado y algo torpe, la chica saca un espejo compacto que normalmente guarda en su bolsillo.

—¡AGH, LE DIJE A AMATISTA QUE NO HICIERA ESO Y MUCHO MENOS CUANDO TRABAJO EL DÍA SIGUIENTE!

Lapis simplemente ya no pudo contenerse ni un solo minuto más y descaradamente, se comienza a reír en su manera tan característica, haciendo a Perla mucho más incómoda.

—Nisiquieratuvequeinsistir.—balbucea entre las fuertes carcajadas—Tú misma tedelatastes.—

—ESTA BIEN, ME ATRAPASTE.—Admite Perla siguiéndole el juego a Lapis.—En cuanto llegamos al bar, al parecer el lugar había "olvidado" que la banda de Amatista vendría y terminaron dándole el lugar a unos niños que se creían la gran cosa. Así que salimos de ahí porque...no era un buen ambiente que digamos.—

—Oh...que mala suerte, pero al parecer eso no arruinó la noche.—comenta la peliazulada.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo hizo!—corrige la ojiceleste un poco menos avergonzada.—Después de aquel giro de eventos, salimos a cenar a un lugar de pizzas y luego llegamos al apartamento a...

—¡HACER TIJERITAS Y NO NECESARIAMENTE COMO EL JUEGO DE MANOS!

—¡Y LUEGO TE PREGUNTAS PORQUE ESTAS SOLTERA!—le grita irritada mientras se cubre la cara con sus manos y se ríe con Lapis de aquella broma tan vulgar para ella.

De pronto, la campanilla de la puerta hace su característico sonido para señalar que alguien había entrado al establecimiento.

Ambas dejan de reírse en cuanto escuchan los pasos de alguien caminando por el piso del lugar.

—¿Clientes a esta hora? Pero el personal ni siquiera ha llegado.-comenta Perla extrañada.

—Si, es algo raro.—Lapis encoge los hombros y se limpia las lagrimas por la risa.

–Tu ve a atenderlo, déjame terminar las gatogalletas.

Lapis no hace más preguntas y sale de la cocina casi que corriendo para atender al cliente que acaba de llegar.

En cuanto levanta la mirada, el aliento se le va por un momento.

Ha llegado una chica, vestida con un overol junto a una blusa de rayas verdes y tenis blancos, complexión delgada pero de buena figura, baja estatura que quien sea diría que es adorable, piel tan blanca que fácilmente esta a dos tonos de ser albina, cabellos cortos del color del trigo que van peinados en una media coleta, ojos brillantemente verdes, una nariz respingada repleta de pecas que sujetaba unos lentes circulares.

Lapis no dice la frase con la que siempre se recibe a los clientes, ninguna palabra sale de su boca; como si de algún modo se le hubiera olvidado como hablar.

Que extraño, como en un momento estás en un día normal de trabajo y en cuanto llega esa chica de cabellos rubios, el tiempo y el mundo se difumina como los trazos de gis al tocar el agua, una desconocida conmoción empieza a crecer y a dominar todo tu ser, como una enredadera, una enredadera floreada sin origen que se apodera de una pared y muestra su belleza mientras sale de la tierra.

¿Pero cuál es la causa de este hermoso desastre de colores?

¿Acaso esos ojos esmeralda fueron lo que le dieron la orden a su corazón para que tocara su música con más fuerza y rapidez?

¿Qué hay del aquel calor que lentamente domina y pinta rojas sus mejillas canela?

¿Qué son estos escalofríos que corren por su espalda como ríos en una fuerte lluvia?

¿Quien detuvo el tiempo?

Buscar respuestas o explicaciones a todo esto, no es algo que pueda catalogar como "esencial" ahora, no es como que fuera algo malo.

Lo único que le importa es ese desastre de sentimientos, en este momento, solo le importa esa chica misteriosa que vino a presentarle esta nueva sensación con solo su mera presencia.

Oye Lapis...

¿Hay alguien ahí?...

Tierra llamando a Lapis ...

¿Lapis?...

¡LAPIS DESPIERTA!

Unos chasquidos la hacen reaccionar, Lapis parpadea varias veces y mira a su alrededor desorientada.

—¿Qué es lo que traes?—Pregunta Perla dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.—Llevas parada como idiota en la caja por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.—

Lapis tarda en reaccionar, primero mira a Perla, luego voltea a ver a la chica que está frente a ella.

—¡OH, SI CIERTO! Bienvenido a Wanderlust, ¿Qué se le ofrece el día de hoy?—saluda con una sonrisa avergonzada mientras se amarra el delantal.

—Vous dois être Lazuli, Pearl m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.—

Lapis cambia el rostro de una sonrisa torpe a un rostro confundido.—¿P-Perdón?—

La extranjera sonríe.—Je suis Peridot, Pearl vous a parlé de moi, non?.—

Lapis no responde y en cambio Perla, más que confundida parecía decepcionada.

A pesar de no ser de por aquí, la extranjera comprende la situación y la mira incrédula por un momento.—Vous parle François, n'est se pa?—

—Eehh, yo...—Balbucea Lapis jugando con un mechón de su cabello corto.

De pronto, en un movimiento desesperado, Perla empuja ligeramente a Lapis con el fin de que se mueva hacia un lado.—Deja me encargo yo.—se intercala en la conversación para socorrer a Lapis de la situación.

—Peridot, elle ne te comprend parce elle ne parle pas Français.—Rectifica.

La extranjera arruga la nariz y le responde con una pregunta que probablemente tenía maldiciones por la manera que lo dijo y por el hecho de que Perla pareció contestarle ofendida.

Ambas chicas tienen una pequeña discusión en otro idioma mientras que ahí está Lapis, haciendo un intento para comprender que carajo estaban diciéndose una a la otra.

Aunque también se veía sorprendida por la fluidez con la que Perla hablaba el idioma.

La visitante refunfuña rodando los ojos dando a entender que perdió la discusión con Perla; era de esperarse, es casi imposible perder una discusión con la de ojos celestes.

Perla suspira.—Lamento todo el alboroto Lapis...ella es Peridot. Es la prima de la que te hablé ayer.—

La rubia saca una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo y cambia las páginas rápidamente mientras lee el contenido y en cuanto encuentra lo que estaba buscando, la chica chasquea los dedos.

—Es un gusto conocerla, Lazuli.—dice con un acento muy marcado en su voz y extendiéndole la mano.

—El...placer es mío?—contesta Lazuli y le da una pequeña sonrisa boba a la rubia junto a un apretón de manos.

Peridot simplemente le quita la mirada algo apenada pero también le había dado una sonrisa.

Eso es buena señal.

Un silencio incómodo invade el lugar, Ninguna de las dos sabe precisamente que debe de hacer ahora; presentarse no tiene tanto caso ahora, no tienen ningún tema de conversación, simplemente están frente a frente, sin mirarse a los ojos.

—Bueno...Peridot, si quieres puedes esperarme sentada en algún lado.—Perla rompe el silencio.

Peridot rueda los ojos y se dirige a una de las mesas para tomar asiento murmurando algo en su idioma.

—Si escuche eso, prima querida.—contesta con el único propósito de molestar.

Peridot simplemente le saca la lengua fastidiada.

—Ugh, alguien se levanto del otro lado de la cama.—refunfuña Perla.

—Em...si...que ternura.—habla la peliazulada despistada.

—¿Que acaba de ser todo eso?—se pregunta a si misma.

—Puede que solo siga somnolienta, es normal estar así tan temprano ¿verdad?—

—Deja de pensar en todo eso, no es gran cosa, es tan solo cualquier otro cliente.—

Solo concéntrate en tu trabajo.


	3. 3: Qu'est ce que c'est?

—Así que...¿Este es el famoso lugar?—se pregunta a si misma merodeando con la vista el local vacío en el que ahora se encuentra.

No parece estar tan impresionada por el diseño tan ¿interesante?, no, la mejor palabra para describirlo...es algo hippie para su gusto.

Es un lugar pequeño y la estructura es bastante similar a los otros establecimientos; no es algo difícil de deducir si tomamos en cuenta que es un local en una plaza. Pero este lugar tenía un poco de su chispa, algo único que lo diferenciaba de todos los locales, como por ejemplo los diseños de rosales arriba de la puerta ó el ventanal pintado a mano que anuncia con esa letra cursiva el nombre.

Pero lo que diferencia este lugar de los demás espacios es el interior; paredes decoradas con pocas fotos de paisajes naturales (muchos de ellos cielos estrellados ó atardeceres únicos) con dibujos de vida marina en acuarela enmarcados y distribuidos por el espacio, mesas y sillas rústicas de madera; sin ninguna decoración en las mesas salvo a un frasco con un listón azul amarrado en el anillo de traspaso que contenía servilletas, un techo que sostenía estrellas de papel maché junto a las luces y le daban ese efecto fantasioso al lugar.

Es un lugar simplón, no hay ninguna duda; pero por mas difícil que se le haga admitirlo, el lugar tiene su encanto con este modo único de ambientación.

Conforme el tiempo pasa, la gente está llegando; primero son solo otros empleados que ayudaban a las dueñas con el lugar y poco a poco, llegaba lo que ella deducía que era la clientela frecuente debido a las largas conversaciones que se mantenían; o a la mejor en este lugar la gente es más amigable y la gente le cuenta sobre su día en lugar de solo limitarse a pedir, pagar y evitar contacto visual.

Ahora, aquel tedioso tictac del reloj había sido tapado por la gente que había llegado al lugar para juntarse, terminar pendientes en la computadora ó simplemente pasar el rato leyendo un libro; dándole vida a aquel ambiente una vez más con sus charlas, sus ocasionales risas y el habitual sonido de la campanilla anunciando la llegada de alguien o los pasos por el piso de madera que se dirigen al mostrador.

Algo muy relajante para muchas personas, pero Peridot no era una de esas personas, hasta prefería volver a tomar el vuelo de once horas una vez más a tener que esperar que Perla salga de su trabajo.

Su mirada llega hacia el mostrador que ahora tenía a alguien atendiendo, era la señorita de llamativa cabellera azul eléctrico; color que lentamente se difumina por el fleco dándole un tono azul marino hasta llegar al negro puro.

Peridot observa a la chica una vez más, no le importaba si llamaba la atención su mirada, porque cada que posaba sus ojos a la chica de cabello llamativo, todo parecía tener colores más vivos, podía sentir un perfume de rosas invadirla e hipnotizarla de manera que la hacía sentir como si de pronto la gravedad se desactivara.

_"¿Qu'est ce que c'est?"_

Es una pregunta muy difícil de contestar sin obtener distintos puntos de vista.

Porque a diferencia de todos los sentimientos, este en particular parece ser algo como ninguna otra cosa; un tipo de emoción híbrida que poseía desde siempre pero que salió de su escondite en cuanto esos ojos azules traspasaron hasta su alma.

Pero la pregunta sigue igual

_¿Qu'est ce que c'est?_

Y la respuesta sigue siendo un gran signo de interrogación, un enigma misterioso que siembra cuestiones y hace florecer distintos pensamientos que se deben plasmar al papel antes de que las flores se desbaraten y los pétalos se pierdan en el río de pensamientos.

Así que, con el fin de guardar esos pensamientos, ella saca de la mochila que trae consigo un cuaderno de bolsillo en el que normalmente escribe sus pensamientos, saca una pluma y la comienza a escribir en aquella minúscula bitácora:

"_Supongo que hay miles de manera que podría describir esa sensación nueva que aquella chica plantó muy dentro de mi alma sin que me diera cuenta alguna._

_Puede que unos lo describan con el clásico "sentir mariposas en el estómago" o "los latidos de su corazón se vuelven tan fuertes que jurarías que se podría salir"_

_Otros tal vez sean más variados con sus respuestas; como la vez que Amatista lo describió como: «Una adicción agria y empalagosa»_

_Pero a mí no me gusta describirlo así, creo que yo preferiría « Le ciel juste au coin »_

_No, mejor lo describiría como un sueño, un maravilloso sueño de esos creados por la mente cada luna azul y destruidos en cuanto abrimos los ojos. Si, supongo que esa es una manera más yo de descri_—

—¿Te puedo atender con algo?—pregunta una voz justo a lado de ella.

Peridot se exalta por la voz de la silueta que no vio aproximarse hacia ella.

Es la chica de cabellos azules que la recibió, ahora parada frente de ella, ahora es capaz de apreciar un poco mejor a aquella chica que le arrebató el aliento por un momento, era más preciosa de cerca a su parecer.

—Nada más quería saber si te gustaría algún postre o alguna bebida, digo, supongo que has de estar con hambre después de un largo viaje o algo así, ¿sabes?.—comenta con amabilidad.

Peridot no responde, no porque no le haya entendido a la pregunta pero simplemente no sabía realmente cómo responder, o más bien era algo tímida para hablar con ella.

—No te preocupes, no es caro como en otros lugares, ¿sabes?.—Bromea Lazuli con una suave sonrisa.

Peridot simplemente rechazo con amabilidad la oferta, aunque por dentro en verdad le hubiera gustado probar aquella pequeña tarta cubierta con chocolate duro y decorada con un dibujo simple de Saturno que vio en las vitrinas por la mañana.

Pero que más da, apenas pudo aprender por las películas en español que tenía el autobús que la llevó a la ciudad, aunque nada más se acordaba de cosas básicas como: "_hola, adiós, por favor, gracias, no hablo español" _entre otras cosas que le serían útiles para el viaje, y también mantiene cerca aquel cuaderno que usa para apuntar nuevas palabras que aprende en el viaje.

Pero en estos momentos no le servía pero era bastante tímida para hablar español, o al menos eso era lo que parecía.

Las horas pasaban de manera lenta y exhausta, aveces dibujaba pequeños garabatos de la gente a su alrededor, unas cuantas veces hablaba con los empleados del café y en unas ocasiones, se entretenía con los errores que Lazuli cometía en las pocas ocasiones que salía de la cocina para atender algunos clientes y asegurarse que todo estaba en orden.

Era gracioso; incluso algo tierno, de alguna manera hacía un poco más soportable la espera, ¿como alguien así de despistada logro tener un negocio?

Bueno, misterios de la vida. Peridot prefiere no gastar su tiempo en pensar en cosas tan triviales como esas y simplemente, se sienta en el es sofá a esperar.

Esperar, tal vez que ocurra algo durante su día. Tal vez que el sol se vaya a dormir más temprano. Tal vez que algo cambie dentro de ella en este viaje.

Tal vez...tan solo tal vez...

Una suave sacudida con un susurró minúsculo la saca del sueño.

—Hey...despierta.—

No hay respuesta. O más bien no quiere dar respuesta.

—_Peridot, rentrons à la maison, réveillons-nous._

—Perla toca su mejilla con la punta de su dedo para hostigarla.

Ahora solo responde haciendo un gesto para quitar lo que la molestaba y le dio la espalda.

—Peridot...no eres una niña, despierta.—Perla la sacude con más fuerza, más desesperada; causando que Peridot abra los ojos bruscamente y levante el rostro exaltada.

Peridot acomoda sus lentes mientras sus ojos se acostumbran a la escasa luz del local.

—_¿Où est Lazuli?...¿Quelle heure il est?_—Cuestiona confundida y cansada.

Perla rueda los ojos fastidiada—Lapis se acaba de ir por algo que no menciono y ya es hora de irnos, Levántate de ahí y vámonos a casa.—

Peridot primero mira a su prima con amargura para luego levantarse del sofá.

Y más que por molestar que por estar sentada por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, Peridot se toma su tiempo para darse una buena estirada.

—¿Ya podemos irnos...Jefa?—lo último remarcado con un gruñido, de esos que se enfatizan con los dientes y arrugan el puente de la nariz.

Peridot, contrario a asustarse, solo se incorpora y con una embarrada de lo que podría ser llamada descaro, solo le sonríe a su querida prima.

Perla refunfuña y sale del local. Y después Peridot le sigue el paso a Perla, su sonrisa bastarda siendo un poco más tenue.

Bueno, ahora que ya conoce la cafetería hippie, es hora de ir a conocer donde vive Perla, o en otras palabra, conocer donde va ser su hogar postizo.

(...)

Lapis vuelve a su departamento, exhausta del

día...interesante.

Lapis Lazuli Inda

_Lo primero que te dije fue que te concentrarás en tu trabajo._

_  
¿Qué fue todo eso?_

_  
Tú no eres así, Lapis Lazuli._

_  
¿QUÉ TE PASÓ HOY!?_

Se regañaba la de cabellos azules mientras se cambiaba de prenda a una más cómoda para ir a dormir, un camisón blanco que le quedaba grande por dos tallas con un short negro.

_Hoy actuaste como una completa amateur._

Primero se quemó con la jarra de café, luego confundio órdenes, varias veces se cayo al suelo por intentar apoyar su brazo en algo para ver algún lo que sea, y para rematarlo, hoypor poco y le tiras café ardiendo a un hombre de negocios, ESTUVISTE MUY DISTRAÍDA EL DÍA DE HOY.

Todo por aquella tonta extranjera. Aquella tonta y linda francesa.

Lapis se empieza a percatar de lo que estaba pensando y la chica gruñe de enojo para luego dejarse caer en la cama.

—¡¿PERO PORQUE PIENSAS ASÍ?! ELLA ES LA QUE TE ESTÁ DISTRAYENDO DE TU RUTINA.—

Se desespera tirando la almohada al piso con el fin de sacar aquel coraje tan infantil para ella.

Lapis suspira fatigada por el día intensamente largo que fue y toma las sábanas aquas para se cubrirse hasta las orejas con el fin de al menos intentar conciliar el sueño.

—Tranquila...todo el mundo tiene mala racha algún día, tal vez hoy fue uno de esos días.—se consola la chica viendo el techo de su cuarto.

Tal vez mañana será un día mejor...o mejor, mañana sea un día más tolerable.


	4. 4: Igual

Los sábados Wanderlust cierra más temprano que lo habitual.

Lapis normalmente no le gustaba tener que cerrar el lugar más temprano; realmente casi nunca tiene algo que esperar después del trabajo, probablemente porque lo ve como una distracción para no pensar en el poco tiempo libre que se da a ella misma ó tal vez para esconder la poca vida social que tiene.

Pero durante lo que para ella fue la semana más larga de su vida, había deseado que el Sábado llegara más rápido.

Ella llega a casa, aliviada de que este asco de semana de haya terminado, y deja el bolso en el piso; sin siquiera molestarse en colgarlo en el perchero ó quitarlo de la entrada, solo le importaba recostarse en el sofá para tomar un descanso de la aventura que fue el transcurso de la semana:

—Solo era un mal día ¿eh?—su voz es sarcástica, ácida y cansada.—Pues nada más digo que este día se te alargó un poco.

—No es gran cosa, no le debería de dar muchas vueltas al asunto.—Como si alguien fuera a responderle.

—¡JA! Ni tu misma lo crees. Recapitulemos aquello que no deberías de darle "muchas vueltas":

—Apreciaría que no hicieras eso...

—El martes fue el comienzo de todo esto, ¿no es así?

—Por favor, no lo ha—

—Miércoles fue de los días que más pedidos has tenido mal al punto que Sadie se encargó de la jornada que TU tenías que cubrir en lugar de Lars,

—No soy perfecta, a cualquiera le pasa...

—Jueves, casi quemas las galletas del horno por estar hablando (o más bien, haciendo un intento de hablar) con aquella rubia y para rematarla, intentaste sacar las galletas del horno sin guantes puestos porque, (y repito) estar hablando con ella,

—Eso es justifi—

—Viernes, Perla tuvo que hacer las cuentas de las ventas del mes TODO porqué te equivocaste con la suma total y ahora estás aquí, pensando que es lo que pensará de ti, ¿tengo razón ó estoy mintiéndote?...

—...Debería dejar de discutir conmigo misma.

—Es eso ó hablar con una pared, Lappy.—hasta con ella misma, es cortante al hablar de sus sentimientos.

Lazuli rueda los ojos y cubre su cara con un cojín del sofá, tratando de olvidar todos esos pensamientos previos.

Lapis se recuesta en el sofá; mirando al techo de su apartamento como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—Aunque siendo honesta, la verdad me pregunto qué piensa de mi.—

Y Lapis no lo dice en un modo soñador y cursi como en las típicas novelas de amor, más bien lo dice por la curiosidad de que imagen tendrá la extranjera de ella.

Es decir, a estas alturas no importa mucho cuantas veces se avergüenza frente a desconocidos, cuantas veces su rostro se colora de la vergüenza ó cuantas veces saca de quicio a los clientes o a su socia,

—¿Siquiera piensa en mi?—

Más bien, como dicho antes, le importaba más la opinión de la extranjera.

Casi todos los clientes que vienen al lugar son gente habitual, ellos saben lo formal que es con el negocio y una mala semana no afectaría mucho esa imagen que le ha tomado una gran parte de su tiempo en construir: la imagen de una adulta sería y madura para su edad que no anda con pendejadas cuando se trata de su trabajo.

¿Pero qué hay de Peridot? ¿Que hay de si opinión acerca de ella?

No puede consolarse con el mismo pretexto, pues Peridot con suerte sabe su nombre.

Probablemente la ve como un desastre que no puede hacer nada por su cuenta y que depende de alguien que esté detrás de ella, nadie le gusta ese tipo de personas, mucho menos las quiere como pareja.

Espera...¿que tienen que ver las parejas con Peridot?

¿Y porque le importa tanto la opinión de esa chica?

De pronto, el teléfono se enciende junto ese sonido de notificación que anunciar un mensaje nuevo.

Lapis no le presta atención; ni siquiera tiene ganas de hacerlo por el hecho de que el teléfono estuviera "tan lejos"—sin importar que esté en verdad estuviera en el pequeño tocador de la entrada—, pero el teléfono no deja de sonar con notificaciones nuevas; probablemente sea Perla intentado sacarla de casa, pero ahí está ella, aún distraída en su propio mar de preguntas y pensamientos junto a sus insistentes peticiones por qué la tierra se la trague en este momento.

Y de pronto, suena una melodía pegadiza que Lazuli tararea despistadamente, hasta que escuchándola mejor, se da cuenta de un pequeño detalle que cambia su actitud desinteresada en cuestión de minutos.

Esa melodía era un fragmento de su canción favorita, en otras palabras, su tono de llamada.

Lapis, creyendo que se trataba de una llamada importante, salto del sofá para echarse a correr en calcetas y atender la llamada:

—¿Diga?—contesta con una voz que intenta lo más posible en esconder su miserable estado de ánimo.

—Oye, ¿que estás haciendo?—su amiga en el otro lado responde con su tono optimista,

Inmediatamente, Lapis cambia esa voz sería a una que resumía como estaba en estos momentos.

—Pensando en la mortalidad del cangrejo, ¿porque?—

—Perfecto, no estás ocupada. Bueno, ¿recuerdas el concierto que cancelaron el Lunes?—

Lapis se levanta del sofa.—Hmm... ¿fue el mismo día en el que obtuviste tus sagrados alimentos?—

—¡CARAJO, YA SUPERA ESO!...—Perla toma un respiro; no iba discutir de eso ahora.—Volviendo al tema, Hoy Amatista va a presentarse en el bar de Starchild, ¿vienes conmigo?—

Lapis baja el teléfono para pensar la respuesta. No tiene realmente nada mejor que hacer, ni tiene algún pendiente como cenar con la familia ó ir a resolver algún inconveniente con los empleados.

Y además, ya tenía tiempo que no iba a un concierto.

Lapis se decide con su respuesta y vuelve a subir el teléfono a su oreja—¿Es el bar que está entre el viejo local y la lavandería de la loca del chihuahua?—

—Ajam, aquí estoy sentada con Peridot en una mesa mientras Amatista prepara las cosas con su banda.—

Espera, ¿Peridot también está ahí?

Una respuesta determinada detiene cualquier negación, no iba a echarse hacia atrás.

Pero, ¿qué si vuelve a hacer el ridículo con ella? ¿Qué si...

—¿Lapis? ¿todo bien?—

No es tiempo de debatirlo, primero hay que terminar la llamada.

—SI ESTOY BIEN, espérame haya, deja me cambio y voy en camino.—

—¡Espléndido, te veo aquí!—

—Ahí estaré, bye...—Lapis cuelga la llamada y se sienta en el sofá una vez más, continuando con ese debate que

A la mierda, no puede echarse para atrás, ya ha dicho que si. Pero no debería de ser algo para llorar, ¿no? más bien...como algo malo...más bien para empezar otra vez.

Lapis acaricia la opción frente a ella; puede que Peridot vió lo mejor de ella durante esta semana, pero puede enseñarle lo contrario con esta oportunidad.

Lazuli va a una puerta en la que tiene su ropa; un pequeño armario improvisado.

La chica no lo piensa mucho en que se pondrá, solo toma su conjunto preferido que también es uno de sus mejores (una falda larga color azul junto a una blusa corta algo corta abierta de la espalda y unos zapatos negros), se cambia en el baño, se lava los dientes y en cuanto sale, se pasa los dedos por el cabello.

La chica tiene dudas antes de tomar las llaves...¿de verdad valía la pena hacer esto? ¿No podría decir solo que esta enferma o...

Lapis toma un respiro—No lo mires como algo malo, más bien velo como una manera de empezar de nuevo.—

Y así, en un intento de verse determinada, toma su bolso para salir del apartamento y dirigirse al bar.

Aunque si hubiera sido sincera con ella misma, Lapis no cree fuertemente en esta idea de su diminuto fragmento positivo.

Hay veces que Lapis deseaba estar completamente segura de muchas cosas en su vida.

(...)

La chica entra al local y es sorprendida por la fuerte música que suena en el lugar y la voz familiar que canta las letras con una pasión que transmite al público.

Lapis busca con la mirada a la anfitriona de esta reunión; una tarea difícil en un lugar que tiene gente en todos lados, hasta que entre toda esa muchedumbre puede reconocer ese cabello color durazno que tanto caracteriza a Perla, se veía que disfrutaba el concierto escuchando las canciones que su pareja había compuesto.

Y mientras tanto Peridot—quien estaba junto a Perla—se cubría con una mano el oído izquierdo mientras que usaba el celular con la otra mano.

Vaya que Perla y Peridot son opuestos en muchas cosas.

Perla voltea hacia donde está Lapis y saluda a Lapis desde donde esta. Lapis igualmente le devuelve el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Perla le dice algo a Peridot, se levanta de su lugar y camina hacia Lapis como si no la hubiera visto en un largo tiempo.

—No pensé que vendrías, me alegra que estes aquí.-Exclama Perla dándole un gran abrazo a su amiga.

Lapis no había escuchado nada de lo que dijo Perla pero por el abrazo supo que le había dado gusto verla aquí, así que le devuelve el abrazo para al menos parecer que la había escuchado.

—Jej; ¿tanto tiempo estoy sin salir?—piensa en voz alta la peliazulada.

Perla ,en respuesta, le pide que si podía repetirlo de nuevo, pues no pudo escuchar que había dicho su amiga.

—Que hace un tiempo que he querido venir a un concierto—Alza la voz para que Perla la pueda escuchar.

—Oh, me alegra escuchar eso...Bueno, ahora que estás aquí, vamos a donde esta Peridot.—

—Emm...si, claro.—responde la peliazulada, solo para no verse tan callada.

La verdad, Lapis estaba sumamente nerviosa con ver a la rubia de nuevo. Por supuesto que quería hablar con ella de nuevo y formar lazos con ella, pero al mismo tiempo le daba nervios hacer algo ridículo como embriagarse con el fin original de impresionarla o algo.

Bueno, ella sabe que no sería capaz de eso, pero con esa chica junto a ella, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Y ahora está sentada frente a ella. Normalmente Lapis esta muy emocionada con Perla tarareando las canciones como si el alcohol ya se les hubiera subido, pero esta vez Lapis estaba más calmada que de costumbre, no parecía tan entusiasmada como Perla.

Pero no cree que es algo que preocuparse, probablemente solo está algo cansada, así que solo se limita con escuchar a Amatista cantar mientras tocaba el bajo, Jasper (La hermana mayor de Amatista) está en la batería, Garnet (una amiga cercana de Perla y Amatista) está en el teclado y otra persona que no lograba reconocer estaba tocando la guitarra eléctrica; al parecer Bismuto probablemente tuvo algo más que hacer para no poder estar con ellas.

(...)

La música que antes probablemente se escuchaba hasta la otra cuadra fue remplazada con gente hablando de sus cosas y unas cuantas risas de gente que probablemente tendrá una buena jaqueca al día siguiente.

Amatista ahora se encontraba en la mesa junto con su banda; festejando lo bien que había salido todo y hablando de distintos temas en los que de vez en cuando Amatista se ponía a discutir con Jasper.

—Oye Perla, ¿como va todo últimamente?—pregunta Garnet con el fin de cambiar de tema.

—Bien, todo va muy bien la verdad. Lapis y yo hemos podido agregar un poco más de variedad al inventario, hemos resuelto el conflicto que tuvimos con el local de alado y logramos vender más que el mes pasado.—

—Eso suena aburridoooo.—bromea Amatista dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

—Lo dice la que ni siquiera fue a la universidad por una carrera.—Agrega Jasper en un modo de hostigar a su hermana.

Amatista deja el vaso en la mesa y mira a su hermana, claramente ofendida—Heeeeey, muchos músicos no tienen una carrera o dejaron la universidad y míralos donde están, hasta algunos se volvieron leyendas en la industria.—

—Si, como Greg, que ahora tiene un lavado de autos en Beach City y básicamente vive en una camioneta.—contesta sosamente sin siquiera mirar a Amatista.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.—

Jasper le voltea el rostro haciendo una expresión que claramente le decía "Es broma, ¿cierto?" sin decir una sola palabra.

Amatista le rueda los ojos.—Tú ganas esta vez.—admite agriamente.

—De verdad no se puede tener una conversación pacífica sin que alguna de ustedes empiece a pelear.—Comenta Garnet con un toque de ironía en su voz.

—Eh, pero es lo que hace la banda más divertida de lo que ya es, ¿o estoy mintiendo?—Comenta Carnelian, una prima de Amatista quien tomó el lugar de Bismuto esta noche.

Lapis se la estaba pasando realmente bien con ellas, hace tiempo que no hablaba con Garnet y Jasper así que era un buen tiempo para ponerse al corriente de lo que ha pasado y de recordar los viejos días en los que vivían de café por culpa de la universidad; al parecer está reunión era lo que necesitaba después de su semana de mierda.

Y mientras tanto Peridot, ya deseaba irse de ahí. A pesar de ser alguien que le gustaba hablar con otras personas, no podía hacer ningún tipo de conversación con nadie salvo a su prima, pero no quería molestar a Perla, ya tenía suficiente con tener que llevarla a todos lados como si fuera una adolescente de nuevo, así que prefirió quedarse callada y estar en el celular por cuanto durará la reunión.

Conforme la noche fue pasando, algunas ya se iban del bar por algún que otro evento ó porque ya tenían que irse a casa, hasta que para cuando llegaran las once con treinta, solo quedaba Amatista, Perla, Lapis y Peridot.

Bueno, Amatista estaba recogiendo el resto de las cosas que había traído y Perla había ido al baño, dejando a Lapis y a Peridot solas en la mesa.

Hay un silencio entre ellas, ninguna de las dos sabe de que modo podrían empezar una conversación decente.

Lapis intenta haciendo preguntas con el fin de conocerla mejor con cosas como:

¿Que te esta gustando de la ciudad? ¿Como es Francia? ¿Alguna vez has ido a la Torre Eiffel?.

Pero las respuestas de Peridot son cortas y frías, no deja ningún espacio para alargar la conversación.

Así que, para dejar de avergonzarse a ella misma, prefiere mejor dejar de intentarlo, pero por supuesto que sería algo así, ¿a quien se le ocurre practicar sus habilidades sociales en una extranjera que apenas y puede hablar español?

Y entonces, justo cuando bajo la mirada, por alguna razón su mirada dio al dije que tenía colgando de su cuello; de le hacia familiar por alguna razón.

—¿Ese es un collar original de Percy?—

—¿Eh?...Oh, oui, yo la comprar en una convention ça fait dos meses—

—¡Wow! Solo muy pocas personas lograron conseguir una de esas, eres una afortunada.—

Hay un silencio corto. Lapis no estaba segura si preguntarle o no, pero que se puede hacer, en la vida se toman riesgos siempre...

—Entonces... ¿A ti también te gusta Camp Pinning Hearts?

La atención de la rubia ahora estaba completamente en ella, parecía algo sorprendida de que Lapis preguntara eso, o que ella siquiera conociera la serie.

—¡OUI! YO AMO ESE SHOW!—responde lo más cercano a una voz calmada, no podía dejar que esta desconocida viera su lado más nerd.

Pero que afortunada es Peridot, en ese momento, los ojos de Lapis se iluminaron como faroles cuando la noche cae; al parecer la extranjera y ella comparten un gusto en común, tal vez haya más cosas que puedan compartir ellas dos.

—¡POR MIS ESTRELLAS! YO PENSABA QUE ERA LA ÚNICA QUE LE GUSTABA ESA SERIE!—

Peridot ya no se ve tan nerviosa, de hecho, escuchar eso fue suficiente para que se relajara un poco y pudiera hacer esta conversación algo más fluido.

—¿Et...quelle est...ton personnage...favorito?—Pregunta Peridot más animada que hace unos minutos.

—Podría decir que Paulette, es muy linda y alegre además que se ve que le importa mucho Percy—

—Pff, ¿Paulette? Je deteste Paulette,—opina la extranjera acercándose más a la mesa para conversar con Lapis.—Elle fue muy egoísta en le course du couleurs, à mons avis.—

Lapis, impresionantemente, logra comprender lo que Peridot se refería sin que alguien se lo tradujera, pues era bastante claro a lo que se refería.—Claro que no, solo lo hizo porque quería estar con el aunque estuvieran en otros equipos, si Percy no hubiera sido tan rudo con ella.—argumenta para defender a Paulette.

—¡Ja! Pero rappelez-vous que Paulette hacer...emm...Piègear en le concurso

Lapis sonríe al escuchar la palabra, vaya que la rubia tenía mucho que aprender.—¿Qué? no quisiste decir algo como ...¿sabotear o algo?—corrige.

—Oui, Oui, saborear

Lapis se ríe por debajo—No no; es saboTEar, con una "t", creo que se dice igual en francés.—

Peridot comprende la frase y sonríe, algo apenada por el error pero al menos aprende algo.—Oui, Paulette SABOTEAR el concurso.—

—¿Bueno, si lo hizo, pero no fue por modo de venganza a lo qué pasó en el capítulo pasado?—

Y así, por casi la mayoría de la noche, ambas debatían acerca de los personajes de su serie y porque es mejor ó peor tal personaje, compartir sus puntos de vista sobre los clips de la nueva temporada que se presentó en la convención y para finalizar la conversación, compartir distintas teorías de que pasara en la siguiente temporada basándose en los clips y eventos presentados con anterioridad en la serie al mismo tiempo que Lapis corregía el español de Peridot; ya sea con palabras pequeñas ó corregir oraciones completas para que tuvieran más coherencia; incluso Peridot sacaba ese cuadernillo de bolsillo para apuntar las cosas nuevas que había aprendido, un detalle sumamente adorable en la opinión personal de Lapis.

Lapis se la pasa bien hablando con Peridot, disfrutaba mucho estar conversando con una chica que a primera impresión es seria y un poco apática, al conocerla te encuentras con que es la persona más dulce y amigable con la que podrías estar.

Y en cuanto el lado de Peridot, esa platica la hizo olvidar por completo que traía su celular en el bolsillo; definitivamente esta charla mejoró considerablemente su noche y además, logró aprender más con Lapis y tal vez con más tiempo, pueda mejorar su pronunciación.

Aveces, el comienzo de muchas historias no tiene que ser algo grande ni tampoco debe de romperse uno la cabeza para comenzar de manera ingeniosa, aveces suele simplemente suceder que las historias más increíbles surgen de las cosas más insignificantes ó las cosas que nadie les suele poner tanta atención.

He aquí el ejemplo más claro:

¿Quien diría que todo esto empezó por un collar de Percy?


	5. 5: Sin dormir

Bueno...ya hay que irse.—

—Si; creo que fue...muy lindo hablar contigo, no creí que tuviéramos tantas cosas en común.—Afirma con una sonrisa.

Peridot tarda su tiempo en responder pero ella sonríe en cuanto le llega el mensaje.—Oh, oui, yo pensar que tú serías muy sérieuse.

—Si, suelo serlo algunas veces pero eso solo en Wanderlust me mantengo de ese modo y todo eso.—

—Heh, Ouiii...

Ambas se miran por un largo rato, algo incomodas por el hecho de que se les había acabado la conversación pero no tanto como para inmediatamente romper el contacto visual.

Por suerte no dura mucho en cuanto Amatista, quien ya había terminando de poner su guitarra y el amplificador en la cajuela y ahora estaba más cansada que hace unas horas, le da una palmada en la espalda a Peridot.

—Hey P-dot, ya es hora de irnos ¿si?—insiste Amatista, cansada y con su característico entusiasmo casi inexistente.

—Voy para ahí, espera un momento.—Contesta Peridot dando una señal con las manos de que no tardaría mucho.

Amatista rueda los ojos.—Bieeen, pero no tardes.

y se dirige al auto para subirse en el asiento del copiloto; tal vez ahí podía al menos dormir un poco mientras Peridot terminara de hablar.

Peridot se rasca la nuca.—Así que...¿es todo?—

Lapis se abraza a sí misma y encoge los hombros, insegura de que responder a esa pregunta capciosa—Supongo que si...fue, un gusto conocerte más Peridot...eres muy agradable.

Peridot sonríe suavemente y se ruboriza un poco por el cumplido; nunca había escuchado a alguien decir eso de ella, menos cuando se trata de la primera impresión, era algo lindo.

Aunque por el otro lado, a la mejor y Lapis lo dice solamente para sonar agradable, pero en esta ocasión, su cerebro decide ignorar esa franca y negativa posibilidad.

—ah, merci...merci beaucoup.—fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca sin que sonara raro; no quería estropearlo apenas conociéndola.

—¿Nous nous reverrons?—

—¿Disculpa?—Lapis pregunta para escuchar correctamente.

—Merde, j'ai oublié qu'elle ne parle pas français!—Peridot se golpea la frente internamente por la falta de memoria que tiene.—magnifique Peridot, putain magnifique!—

Peridot se rectifica varias veces—Lo sentir mucho, lo había olvidado.—

Lapis carcajea, Peridot se veía sumamente ruborizada cuando se disculpaba, cosa que admite que dio mucha ternura.

—No pasa nada, es solo de que repitas la pregunta y ya, no es gran cosa.—

Peridot respira hondo—yo decía que, emm...¿te voy a ver otra vez?—

Lapis se queda callada un rato para luego sonreír

—Aún podemos vernos el Lunes, ¿sabes?; después de todo aún voy a trabajar a pesar de ser verano.—le recuerda Lapis Lazuli.

—¡Oh! Cierto, cierto, quelle estupidez la mienne.

Ambas dejan de hablar para despedirse y Peridot hace su camino a la puerta del asiento trasero, no sin antes de irse, Lapis llama su nombre para tener su atención.

—Entonces...¿Te veo el lunes?—pregunta Lapis haciendo pistolas de dedos en modo juguetón.

Peridot le sigue el juego antes de entrar al auto y imita su movimiento dando un guiño coqueto al final de este.

—Jej, Oui, el Lunes.—y con eso, Peridot entra al asiento de atrás en el que ahora si, Perla conduce a los apartamentos para poder llegar a descansar.

Y en cuanto el auto avanza, Lapis se da la vuelta para hacer su camino a los condominios donde ella vive para ya poder ir a su casa a dormir, se ve algo cansada si la ves a la cara pero por dentro está saltando de felicidad por haber hablado con la rubia de ojos esmeralda, ahora deseaba que el fin de semana fuera más rápido, todo para volverla a ver.

Por el otro lado, el sentimiento es igual de mutuo. Peridot observa desde la ventana de atrás como cada vez la figura de esa nueva persona en su vida se va haciendo más y más pequeña conforme el auto avanza, hasta que en cuanto voltean a la otra avenida, la figura ya no esta en la ventana. Peridot se vuelve a sentar en su lugar, y una amplia y boba sonrisa se escabulle en el ligeramente sonrojado rostro de Peridot, veía como una victoria el hecho de haber tenido el valor de hablarle a Lazuli, esta es una bonita noche en su opinión.

Y durante todo eso, Perla conduce con una suave sonrisa dibujada en su rostro; pues ella había presenciado tanto la despedida de ambas chicas como el prolongado tiempo en el que Peridot se había asomado en la ventana de atrás.

"¿Quien lo diría?" Piensa para si misma Perla para inmediatamente quitar los ojos del retrovisor para así mantener su mirada en el camino a casa y de vez en cuando checando en Amatista, quien ya estaba dormida en el asiento del copiloto.

No fue mucho tiempo el que tuvo que pasar para que pudiera llegar a su hogar temporal. Perla abre el departamento y tanto ella como Amatista y Peridot entran al lugar.

—Hogar, dulce hogar.—Dice Perla completamente agotada.

Amatista bosteza.—Ya era hora de que llegáramos.—se queja y se dirige al cuarto de ambas para cambiarse de ropa.

—Bien, si quieres te ayudo a bajar las cosas del auto.—

—¡Nah, P!—responde desde donde esta.—Tú igual te ves cansada, ven a dormir y nos encargamos de eso mañana.

—Si Pearl.—se interpone Peridot quien está cerrando la puerta con llave.—No pasa nada, demain nous allons pour les choses d'Améthyste.–

—Bueno, no pasará nada que se queden ahí solo por esta noche.—Perla bosteza.—Ahora yo me iré a dormir...Bonne Nuit, Péridot.—y con eso, Perla se dirige con Amatista para así poder descansar de un largo día.

—Bonne nuit, Pearl.—responde en un susurro y entra a su cuarto para cerrar la puerta.

Peridot se dirige a su maleta para saca la piyama que empacó para el viaje, una blusa verde pastel de tirantes con sus shorts estampados de extraterrestres, y ya con la ropa en mano, se cambia ahí en donde esta aprovechando la densa obscuridad de la habitación.

Y en cuanto ya termina, Peridot desatiende su cama para luego acurrucarse debajo de estas no sin antes dejar sus lentes en el tocador. Peridot observa el techo del cuarto sin nada mejor que hacer más que contar para conciliar el sueño.

_Un_

_Deux_

_Trois_

_Quatre_

_Cinq_

_Six_

_Sept _

_Huit_

_Neuf_

Justo antes de llegar al diez, Peridot ya esta dormida en la cama; dejando que su subconsciente represente sus pensamientos, dejando que ella de desconecte del mundo para ir al vacío absoluto.

Y en eso, su sueño habitual de la noche comienza a darle señales acerca de lo que viene hacia ella, o mejor, de lo que vino a ella.

_Estoy ahí otra vez. _

_Siento paredes a mi alrededor, un piso frío con una textura de mármol a mis pies descalzos al igual que un techo de...¿concreto? Pero solo si logro saltar a alcanzarlo, pero no lo veo, solo lo siento, solo un vacío negro e infinito._

_Una de las paredes ya no está, tiene profundidad, la puedo sentir a través de la corriente fría que sale desde una salida más lejana a donde me encuentro, por alguna razón no tengo miedo como las otras veces, pero aún sigo atenta a cada paso que doy._

_He estado muchas veces aquí como para saber_ _qué me espera al final._

_La única diferencia es que esta vez yo camino hacia allá, ninguna fuerza me obliga a avanzar pero como sea no separo mi mano de la pared, como una ciega que se guía en su propia casa con las manos._

_Camino sin ningún aviso de que vaya a terminar este pasillo. Camino sin rumbo pero con perfecta consciencia de que me espera. Camino hasta que sin previo aviso, sin ninguna señal ese pasillo se termina, al igual que el piso en el que camino._

_Aquí normalmente, el camino termina con que me caigo a ese abismo y luego despierto del sueño._

_Pero sigo aquí...¿porque?_

_Ahora siento piedra, la corriente de aire sale de todos lados, siento un sutil olor a mar; esto es nuevo._

_Puedo ver más cosas, un acantilado en el que alguien está sentado contemplando la vista y en cuanto más me acerco, más familiar se me hace, hasta que algo de esa silueta me saca el aliento._

_Su cabello es corto y azul marino. Y en cuanto me voltea a ver, sus ojos son del mismo tono de azul._

_Es ella._

_Me sonríe, como si me estuviera esperando. Me_ _dice que me siente junto a ella, yo obedezco con gusto. _

_Su presencia me trae calma. El lugar ya no es omnisciente ó inquietante, es un tanto pacifico, es lindo._

_-¿y si saltamos?_

_—¿Perdón?_

_-Saltemos, no nos pasara nada_

_—Muy bien, pero solo si me tomas de la mano_

_—Hmm...¡Okey!-y me sonríe._

_Ella se levanta primero y me das la mano para que luego me levante yo, aprietas mi mano un poco pero no duele, hasta incluso las entrelazamos._

_Uno, dos...¡TRES!_

_Y antes de que me dé cuenta, ella corre hacia adelante y salta jalándome con ella. Por alguna razón no tengo miedo, no me da miedo caer como las otras veces, porque al menos no estoy cayendo sola y al menos se lo que me espera al cae———_

Peridot se despierta por el impacto que se dio al caer de la cama y precipitar al suelo del cuarto. Se sienta en el piso y alcanza los lentes que están en el buró.

Ahora está en el piso frío, pensando todo lo que acaba de pasar, confundida por esta secuencia nueva de sueños. Tantas preguntas le revolotean la cabeza, tantas cosas le hacen pensar las cosas dos veces, pero la que más destacaba:

¿Que hacia ella ahí?

Peridot trata de darle forma a la aparición, darle un significado a ello, pero no podía realmente llegar a una explicación y eso le enojaba (aunque le enojaba más el hecho de que le esté dando tantas vueltas al asunto).

Será mejor que deje de pensar en ello o eventualmente se volverá loca por su cuenta, así que, ella se levanta del piso con la colcha arriba de su cabeza y vuelve a acostarse en la cama para volver a dormir, fue solo un sueño.

Muchas veces los sueños no tienen sentido. Es solo cuestión de volver a dormir.

¿No es así?

¿Verdad?

(...)

Tic...

Tac...

Tic...

Tac...

Peridot se repite a ella misma como una alternativa para su fallida táctica de contar hasta que se duerma, pues ya había llegado casi al ciento cincuenta y dos.

El celular ya no era una opción por el hecho de que se le agotó la batería por andar en internet distrayéndose con cualquier tontería, así que la noche iba ser más larga de lo anticipada.

Las veces que ha estado así han sido muy escasas, no tenía estrés por algún evento importante (con ya ha pasado en muchas ocasiones), no tomo alguna medicina que la hiciera mantenerse despierta y no sufre de alguna enfermedad que la mantengda despierta.

Bueno, su ansiedad solía hacerle eso bastante. Pero hace años que dejo de ser así, hace años que toma su medicamento, y además, no es que esté del todo ansiosa ó siquiera incomoda con este sentimiento.

Más bien, es una clase de desasosiego con mucha energía.

_¿Pourquoi je ne peux pas dormir?_

Peridot voltea la cara para ver el reloj junto a su cama:

4:30am

Suspira irritada y se sienta en la cama para darle a entender a su cuerpo que ya se había rendido para intentar conciliar el sueño, ya sus intentos de dormir eran inútil.

En una acción de aburrimiento y probablemente por constante hábito, Peridot se levanta de su cama para buscar en la mochila que estaba tirada en el suelo.

No es esto...

Claro que este tampoco...

este no...¡aquí están!

Peridot se alegra de no haberse acabado todo el paquete que compró antes de llegar al aeropuerto de Paris.

Peridot sale del cuarto con la cajetilla en mano; cuidadosa de no hacer ningún ruido ni llamar la atención aunque la penumbra de la casa le causara dificultad a caminar por el pasillo. Pero después de todo el reto, al fin logro llegar al balcón del apartamento.

Y así, con la llama del un encendedor que robo del cajón de la cocina, Peridot enciende su primer cigarrillo de la noche para darse la libertad de exhalar sus preguntas y desesperaciones.

Peridot disfruta de esta vista tan sencilla que tiene aquí en el balcón. Por el hecho de que estos condominios están un poco hacia las afueras de la ciudad, se pueden ver muchas pequeñas residencias con casas minúsculas al igual que esos bellos jardines que siempre tienen las recoden vías para que se vean un poco más ecológicas.

Es gracioso. Como toda la calle está en completo silencio.

No hay perro ladrando, ni viento soplando, ni auto pasando, ni siquiera fiesta en el tejado.

A pesar de sólo ser un puñado de personas en estos condominios, da la sensación de que todo el mundo está dormido, todo el mundo está en paz.

Todo el mundo menos ella.

Peridot apaga el cigarrillo en el barandal y lo avienta sin realmente darle importancia a donde es que fuera a caer, al fin y al cabo está completamente apagado esa cosa.

Su idea era ya entrar al lugar, ¿pero para que? ¿Acaso tiene algo más interesante que hacer en su cuarto? ¿O acaso prefiere estar sola con sus pensamientos taladrando su cabeza?

Peridot retoma su lugar y repite la historia nuevamente al sacar el penúltimo cigarrillo; después de todo? lo único que queda hacer es pasar la noche matando el tiempo mientras el mundo logra ir a sus islas de fantasías y sueños.

Esto es irritante, se piensa para ella misma mientras se lleva el cigarro a los labios.

(...)

Una alarma suena del celular, es el inicio de otro día y esa alarma daba la señal.

Perla se sienta en la cama y apaga el despertador sin queja alguna, ya a este punto era casi algo habitual de sus Domingos. Ella se levanta de la cama (siendo cuidadosa de no despertar a Amatista en el proceso), no sin antes estirarse un poco y tallarse los ojos para poder acostumbrarlos a la luz del día.

Perla se levanta para dirigirse al armario y cambiarse a su habitual ropa para correr (una blusa blanca sin mangas que le queda algo grande con un mallon negro que estaba desgastado de las rodillas), se puso los tennis, tomó su celular con sus audífonos y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y dejar que Amatista duerma tranquila mientras ella sale a su paseo semanal.

Y en eso, en cuanto se dirige a la cocina para llenar un bote con agua, Perla se exalta por una silueta que le apareció casi que de repente frente a ella.

Perla refunfuña frustrada en cuanto se da cuenta de quien se trata

—Peridot, ¿desde cuando estas despierta?—

Peridot no voltea el rostro, solo se enfoca en un triste vaso de leche que ella misma se sirvió hace no mucho tiempo—...six heures du martin.—miente la francesa sin gracia alguna para luego darle un sorbo.

No es tan divertido estar despierta casi la mayoría de la noche y en cuanto se coincidía el sueño, de pronto vuelves a despertar y así se repite.

Perla no le toma importancia y mete un sobre tipo de carta dentro de su bolso y se dirige a la puerta.

—Bueno Peridot, en cuanto despierte Amatista, dile que fui a correr al parque y tal vez tarde de más porque fui a hacer la despensa también; ¡Oh! Y recuérdale que hoy se paga la renta así que debe de poner su mitad en el sobre de papel que deje en su mesa de noche.

—Ça va, ça va, Decir a Améthyste eso.—responde sosamente, aún sin verla a la cara y más entretenida con menear el vaso que tenía en la mano.

—Bien, supongo que debería de irme ya antes de que el tráfico se vuelva pesado.—Perla toma sus llaves y abre la puerta del lugar para dirigirse a su inicio de día.

—Nos vemos luego.—Se despide alargando la última "o" con un tono alegre y un poco cantador para así, salir del apartamento para iniciar con su Domingo.

Peridot se le queda viendo a la puerta por un buen rato sin realmente esperar que alguien entrara o saliera por ahí, pues al final, quito la vista de la puerta para volver a ver hacia la mesa en la que estaba sentada para especular más acerca de lo ocurrido hace unas horas.

Seguía concentrada en ese sueño que le revolvió la cabeza como loca la noche anterior, parecía algo surreal esa espontánea obsesión que vino a moverle el piso entero, ¿que tan importante habrá sido esa visión para que Peridot le dé tantas vueltas al asunto? ¿Que cosa comando a su cabeza a crear ese final alternativo que había desbloqueado sin querer alguno? Pero más importante...

¿Que significa que ella esté ahí?

Nada más la conoce de la superficie, no puede ser nada más que eso, los amores de verano y esas cosas de comedias románticas no son reales y no pueden ser posibles.

Pero algo dentro de ella, le dice algo completamente distinto. La chica de cabellos azules le da un sentimiento de...¿Familiaridad? ¿Deja vu?

No lo sabe con certeza, pero algo que si sabe es que esa chica le trae un sentimiento de comodidad, de seguridad.

Ella se siente con ella como si fuera un libro abierto, ese que deja que el lector pueda recorrer y disfrutar cada uno de sus palabreríos tatuados en el papel con la tinta.

Es como si la conociera completamente pero al mismo tiempo es una total desconocida.

Este viaje si que será algo completamente nuevo para Peridot.


	6. 6: Paralelos

Una vez más, empieza la semana como siempre lo hace y siempre lo ha hecho; un ultimo día para antes de que el mes de Junio le dé su lugar a Julio, un último día de las lluvias para llegar a los calores infernales.

¿Saben? Es gracioso, como cada día tiene algo para festejar. Cada día puede pasar cualquier cosa, puede llegar a ser el final de un ciclo y el comienzo de otro, la realización de algún anhelo visto hace no mucho como algo lejano, un evento que puede dar un giro de 360 grados en tan solo un respiro; si lo piensas más a fondo, es algo sumamente maravilloso.

Por ejemplo el día de hoy, es un día especial tanto para Perla como para Lapis; aunque Lapis aún no lo sepa.

Perla y Peridot entran al lugar como lo han hecho durante toda la semana anterior; Peridot quejándose acerca de porque se tiene que levantar tan temprano e incluso busca alternativas para que ella pueda dormir mientras Perla sigue firme con su punto, que no se puede porque Amatista trabaja toda la mañana y que debería de agradecer que son primas porque si hubiera sido alguien más, ya la hubiera echado de la casa.

De repente, la discusión es interrumpida en cuanto Perla se da cuenta que la puerta ya se encontraba abierta, se le hizo extraño esa ocurrencia sabiendo que usualmente ella es quien llega antes; incluso pensó en lo peor como alguien que se haya metido a robar o algo más grave.

Así que Perla inmediatamente entra al local y le dice a Peridot que busque si hay daños en el lugar y si los encuentra, que les tome una fotografía como evidencia; cosa que Peridot inmediatamente hace.

Perla por el otro lado, saca su teléfono para avisarle a Lapis de la situación, pero todo fue interrumpido en cuanto su amiga salió de la cocina con un pequeño pastelito de fresa con una pequeña vela mientras cantaba la canción del cumpleaños feliz.

—UGH, LAZULI!—reclama Peridot enojada pero aliviada de que no haya sido alguien con un arma.

Por supuesto, la canción del cumpleaños feliz se volvió incómoda y mal situada en el momento por el susto que tanto Perla como Peridot tuvieron que experimentar (aunque la verdad, Peridot estaba principalmente enojada por ese horrible hábito de saltar a conclusiones sin pruebas seguras que Perla tiene desde su más tierna infancia.) pero luego el ambiente se volvió más ligero y al lograr ver lo absurdo de la situación y comienza a reír por el detalle; dejando el sobresalto de lado, al menos Lapis se acordó de su cumpleaños.

—Al menos avisa que ya llegaste, ni siquiera cambiaste el anuncio de la puerta.—aconseja Perla sin rencor alguno.

—Lo siento, la idea era que abrieras y yo te sorprendiera con algo pequeño...pero olvide cerrar la puerta.—explica Lazuli.

Perla sonríe tras el simple error de Lazuli, ella sabe mejor que nadie lo olvidadiza que suele llegar a ser Lapis.

—Bueno, cambiando de tema...dime Perla, ¿Que se siente ser un adulto?—Pregunta Lapis con esa voz forzada de un doblaje de mala calidad.

Y por supuesto, Perla no se quedaría atrás y le sigue el juego a su amiga.—Es como si todo pudiera pasar, ahora los chicos del instituto me verán distinta.—

Ambas chicas intercambian miradas y ríen de aquel chiste local que han tenido prácticamente desde la preparatoria para imitar de manera burlesca las películas de adolescentes que solían ver cuando aún estaban en la escuela.

Aunque más que una risa, Lapis solo sonríe sosamente y comienza con el procedimiento de la mañana como siempre lo ha hecho.

Y con ese cambio tan repentino, las risas se diluyen al silencio, Perla no se deja pasar la obvia consternación que le da ese rostro:

—Hey, Lapis ¿estás bien?

Lapis solo la voltea a ver y sonríe con una despreocupación fingida, a la mejor y la sonrisa seria capaz de cubrir la cara ojerosa y ligeramente somnolienta que trae en esta mañana.—Pf, estoy bien, ¿que te hace preguntar eso?—

Perla responde con su mirada, incrédula por aquella contestación sumamente estúpida; sin importar lo ingeniosa que puede ser una mentira, aveces el lenguaje corporal suele ser muy bocón.

—No dormí en todo el fin de semana,—confiesa.

Perla suspira.—Hey, no te debes de quedar despierta haciendo cuentas, ya te dije que estamos encargadas LAS DOS, no es bueno que te pongas esa presión tu sola...—

—No, Perla...no fue exactamente por eso.—Lapis sigue con su actividad, queriendo tal vez terminar la conversación hasta ahí.

Perla mira a Lapis con seriedad, haciendo que esta también la volteé a ver.—Lapis...—cuestiona aún sin romper la seriedad.—¿Son las medicinas?

Lapis inmediatamente deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.—No, Pearl, no he tenido problemas con las medicinas desde hace tiempo.—rectifica la peliazul casi que se veía algo asustada.—Solo, no te preocupes por ello, ¿si?—

Pero era inútil, Perla seguía preocupada por el repentino boicoteo de horario que estaba sufriendo Lazuli, aunque si le relajaba que Lapis si estuviera tomando los medicamentos.  
—¿Entonces que te pasa? No es como que fuera normal de pronto no poder dormir.—

Lapis mira hacia esas noches del fin de semana,—Simplemente no lo sé.—pero ella estaba más que segura del porque, sabía perfectamente que la causo entra a ese delirio nocturno.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se mantuvo despierta por estrés, cuentas ó efectos secundarios.

Sino por otra razón, una que tiene que ver con fantasías, deseos que acaban de amanecer junto a sensaciones y caprichos, una que incluía a la extranjera de las mil estrellas.

Con solo pensar en esas fantasías nocturnas, un un calor ligero pero sumamente abrasador hostiga sus mejillas.

—Bueno, no te voy a insistir Lapis, pero tú sabes que estoy aquí siempre.—

Hay silencio en el lugar, ambas chicas continúan con su procedimiento usual, Perla baja las sillas que quedan y Lapis continúa con la maquinaria de café, esta vez en silencio.

Y de pronto, alguien inusual rompe el silencio que se había formado en el lugar.

—Hey, Lazuli...hice algo para ti.—comenta Peridot alegremente.

—¿De verdad?—su atención ahora estaba en la rubia que ahora no es tan desconocida.

—Mmhm, pour toi.—Peridot se acerca al mostrador donde ahora estaba Lazuli, recargada en el mostrador con los brazos cruzados y con toda su atención en ella.

Y en eso, Peridot saca de su mochila un cuaderno de dibujo el cual abre para buscar apresuradamente entre los varios dibujos que van de ser lo mejor que ha hecho o cosas repugnantes para ella (a pesar de ser bocetos sumamente decentes de caras, cuerpos mayormente femeninos y escenarios de ciencia ficción) hasta que en cuanto al fin llega a lo que quería encontrar, Peridot arranca con cuidado la ilustración y luego la voltea hacia Lazuli para enseñarle en lo que tanto había trabajado ayer en la madrugada.

Lapis toma la hoja de papel para contemplar el regalo de Peridot, ella esta sumamente sorprendida y al mismo tiempo sumamente conmovida por el hecho de que Peridot se haya tomado el tiempo de hacerle tal detalle.

Se tratan de varios bocetos, algunos delineados con tinta y otros suavemente coloreados con marcadores pero con espacios dejados en blanco a propósito, con un estilo realista sutilmente caricaturizado. Son sumamente preciosos a pesar de ser retratos de un personaje algo controversial para Peridot.

—Wow Peridot...pensé que odiabas a Paulette.—dice Lapis aún con la mirada en los bocetos de Peridot.

—Oui, Je deteste Paulette...pero es para ti, Lapis.

Lapis sonríe en cuanto escucha eso de la rubia, es un lindo detalle que se haya molestado en hacer bocetos tan limpios y bien cuidados a pesar de sus fuertes opiniones acerca de el personaje ilustrado; es lindo cuando alguien hace un detalle pensando en ti.

—Es muy hermoso...de verdad muchas gracias por esto. Por cierto, vaya que eres buena con los marcadores, ya desearía yo ser igual de buena que tú.—le comenta Lapis mientras esta guardando el regalo en un folder donde normalmente guarda las cosas importantes del negocio el cual está en una de las sillas ya bajadas de la mesa.

Peridot se sonroja un poco con el cumplido y le sonríe tímidamente, solo logra susurrar un ligero "Gracias".

Lapis solo le guiña un ojo, haciendo que Peridot se sonroje un poco más de lo que ya está y no sepa que responderle a la peliazulada.

Durante toda esa conversación, Perla observaba disimuladamente mientras pretendía hacer algo como quitarle el polvo a los adornos de mesa o alguna otra cosa que la hiciera parecer ocupada. Normalmente no le hubiera dado importancia a esa charla, pues Lapis suele muchas veces hacer pequeñas conversaciones con la gente. Pero no esta vez.

Había algo de todo eso que lograba resaltar de manera subliminal, ya sea el abrupto cambio de humor que hubo en Lapis o el simple hecho de que Peridot le haya hecho un detalle a alguien quien conoce desde hace una semana. No sabe realmente como explicarlo pero había algo en esa interacción que la hace pensar que si no las conociera, diría que Lapis y Peridot llevan años siendo amigas.

Así que, para evitar sospechas, Perla se acerca hacia ellas y se involucra en la conversación (cosa que fue un gran alivio para Lapis y Peridot).

—Entonceees, ahora que ya está todo listo, supongo que debemos de alistarnos ya que en...—Perla se detiene un poco para checar la hora del reloj que esta colgado en el local—Aproximadamente dos minutos, la gente va empezar a venir ¿estás lista para otro día, Lazuli?.—

Lapis solo sonríe.—Tú sabes cuál es la respuesta, Pearl.—

Y con eso, ambas chicas van por sus delantales del lugar, sacan todos los postres de muestra y se preparan para otro nuevo día en Wanderlust.

Como cualquier otro día, Lars y Sadie llegan un poco después y con eso ya empieza a llegar los clientes a lentamente llenar el lugar y darle vida una vez más a este simple negocio de café.

Pero durante el transcurso del día, Perla estuvo pensativa acerca de todo esto.

Si, aún hacía lo que le tocaba como seguir preparando órdenes, recoger las mesas y supervisar a los empleados, pero esa pregunta no dejaba de molestarla durante todo el día.

Y su mejor amiga no hacía esto más fácil, pues no había momento en el que al menos Peridot se haya acercado a hablar con Lapis o viceversa y terminarán alargando la conversación casi al punto que Perla les ha llamado la atención para que Lapis siga con lo suyo.

Había algo en ellas dos, como un tipo de lumbre que acaba de ser provocada y ahora deseaba más combustible para seguir creciendo.

¿Podrá ser que Lapis...y Peridot...?

Jaj, no puede ser, si no fuera por Camp Pinning Hearts, las dos serían completamente distintas.  
Pero esa lógica también se aplica conmigo y Amatista

¿Y si solo estoy analizando de más?

Muy seguramente. Pero no hay manera de probarlo, no se puede sacar pruebas más concretas...

¿o tal vez si?


	7. 7: Tarde

—No lo se Perla, no parece muy buena idea...

—Por favor, será algo pequeño entre nosotras y nuestras...quiero decir...MI novia...—

—Pearl, en la mañana no querías ni ir a un lugar especial a cenar a pesar de que nos hubiéramos ganado un muy buen descuento, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de parecer así sin más?

—Es que. Bueno. Hoy cumplo veintiocho años, así que ya estoy prácticamente a la esquina de los treinta años.

—Te saltaste un número.

—Estoy enfatizando un punto aquí. Es solo que, quiero revivir recuerdos, ¿sabes?, ni siquiera quiero algo grande, solo que gente cercana a mi esté ahí compartiendo el momento, como lo hacíamos cuando éramos jóvenes.

—Si, cuando comprábamos alcohol barato y nos poníamos a jugar cartas ebrios; ¡Oh! Tal vez podemos traer un Twister y golpearnos en la frente tratando de ganar el juego, ¿qué te parece eso?—Comenta con sarcasmo la peliazulada con una clara referencia a un evento que le ocurrió en una de esas reuniones (evento el cual tiene muy grabado en la memoria por una cicatriz que cruza la ceja derecha).—Así que, está bien, allá tú Pearl, haz tú reunión pero sigues sin convencerme.—

—Vamos, no tiene que ser como en los viejos tiempos.—continúa insistiendo Perla.—Solo vamos a mi apartamento, sacamos unas cuantas bebidas, pequeños aperitivos para mientras hablamos de cualquier cosa e incluso puedo conectar esa vieja bocina de Amatista, hazlo por mi, es mi cumpleaños.—

Lapis la mira a los ojos, manteniendo esa seriedad y de pronto, solo refunfuña rodando los ojos.—De acuerdo.—accede la peliazul.

En eso, Perla muestra una gran sonrisa y abraza a Lapis de la emoción, Lapis se exaltó con esa reacción fuerte y algo extravagante sabiendo a lo que ella había accedido, pero es lindo verla feliz.

Siendo honesta con ella misma, Lapis no estaba aún del todo convencida; nunca fue tan fan de esas fiestas (principalmente por experiencias ácidas que incluyen alcohol y varias malas decisiones). Pero una vez más, estamos hablando del cumpleaños de una amiga que prácticamente está con ella desde el principio de los tiempos, así que está en total confianza de que no pasará nada en ese lugar.

Y además, ya está muy grandecita para cometer ese tipo de errores, ya tiene un puñado de experiencia gracias a la preparatoria y unas cuantas fiestas universitarias, entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse.

—Así que...¿quieres que traiga algo?—

—No te molestes, aquí tenemos las bebidas.

—¿Segura que no quiere que traiga algo?

—No me voy a arriesgar a que traigas vino de caja con la excusa de que es "lo mismo pero más barato"—

—Jaj, de acuerdo, si tú lo dices.—Le sigue el juego y con eso Perla se despide de su amiga y sale del lugar no sin antes avisarle que llegue al improvisado evento a las nueve de la noche.

Peridot no sale del lugar aún.—Hey Lazuli...nos vemos en la noche...¿D'accorde?—Y en eso, Peridot se despide con un ademán, sonríe de una manera boba en la cual claramente enseña una pizca de incomodidad y con eso se marchó detrás de Perla.

"De todas las maneras de despedirme...¿porqué elegí pistolas con los dedos."

Peridot sigue corriendo detrás de ella, completamente avergonzada de si misma y ligeramente maldiciendo bajo su aliento esa repentina cobardía que tuvo en el momento que estuvieron solas.

Y mientras tanto Lapis. Esta estática sin reacción alguna al principio, pero luego una sonrisa complacida se asoma en su rostro junto a un rubor escurridizo que se expande como incendio forestal; en especial aquel peculiar calor que no se limita solo al rostro.

Lapis, en un modo de respuesta; imita el ademán de la rubia agregándole un guiño.

—D'accord...

Y termina con las últimas cosas del lugar para así cerrar la cocina y el local y con eso, caminar con prisa fuera de la plaza y directo a la parada del autobús.

De pronto, la ruta habitual ya no tiene mucho de habitual cuando se espera algo saliendo de ahí.

De pronto Lapis ya no le prestaba atención a los edificios y avenidas que pasan fugazmente.

Ahora había una chispa en todo esto. Ahora veía un propósito para llegar a casa.

Hace tiempo que no se siente así.

En cuanto Lapis abre el apartamento y entra al lugar, inmediatamente mira la hora

8:40p.m, hay tiempo para una ducha rápida.

Y con esa conclusión, Lapis se dirige al armario a buscar algo para la ocasión buscando algo que no la haga parecer que lo está intentando demasiado pero que tampoco se viera malograda.

Hasta que al final logro encontrar algo que se vería bien, una blusa negra destapada de los hombros y parte del ombligo con un short blanco; eso es suficiente para ella. Y con eso, sube las pequeñas escaleras que llevan directo a su cuarto para sacar ropa interior del cajón e inmediatamente baja para meterse al baño y darse una buena ducha.

—¡LAZULI!

Lapis es sorprendida por aquella cálida sonrisa con la que es recibida, parecía que Peridot tenía tiempo de esperarla.

—Hola Peridot. ¿Ya empezaron sin mi?

—No hemos ni empezado.—se escucha desde la cocina aquella voz tan familiar de la esposa, es decir, novia de su mejor amiga.

Lapis tomo un lugar junto a Perla, quien la saludó con gusto y le saco una copa para poder disfrutar de la compañía.

—no olvides contarlas.—bromea la cumpleañera en referencia al hecho de que Lazuli se puede poner ebria fácilmente.

Lapis rueda los ojos, le fastidia que le digan eso pero al menos puede reírse de ello.

—Entonces. ¿De que hablaban antes de que llegara?...

Es un festejo sencillo, como cualquier juntada que hacía con ellas salvo a su nueva integrante quien trataba lo más que podía para meterse en la conversación que se estaba dando a cabo; a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones se hablaban de temas que no comprendía, pero lograba tener un buen rato con ellas pese a las barreras lingüísticas.

Pasó su tiempo, entre la plática y las risas, a algunas se les pasó contar las copas y terminaron pasarse algo de más; tampoco al punto que no podían ni caminar pero si que sobraba la alegría ahí al punto de que eran casi las 2 de la mañana y aún seguía la fiesta improvisada; la bocina aún tenía clásicos a un volumen alto pero con un ambiente un poco más relajado a comparación de hace unas horas.

A Perla y Amatista ya se les bajo el alcohol pero Lapis aún sigue en el momento como si apenas hubieran empezado; muy seguramente a ella se le pasaron algo más.

Y ahí, en medio de la sala, Lapis esta abrazando a Peridot mientras canta y baila torpemente "Don't stop me now" con más pasión que el mismo cantante, aunque ese canto era más palabras incoherentes que cualquier otra cosa.

Y Peridot, por su parte, disimula que se está divirtiendo con Lapis cantando y bailando mientras la abraza cuando en realidad, está más que mortificada por cuidar a Lapis y evitar que la chica rompa algo mientras esté dando su "espectáculo".

Y en cuanto a Perla y Amatista, ellas están en el sofá de la sala siendo testigos del concierto del año mientras ríen casi descontroladas de un gran parecido que tenía esa escena a una memoria lejana.

—Solo míralas,—Empieza Perla en cuanto logro calmarse un poco.—Una está casi sin poder caminar pero anda bien campante moviendo los pies y la otra está totalmente confundida y asustada tratando de mantenerla de pie.—

—Eso fue en una fiesta navideña de mi familia, ¿no?—Responde Amatista en cuanto puede hablar sin reírse en el intento.

—Según yo fue en una boda de mi familia.

—¿Cuál? Que yo nada más recuerdo dos.

—No lo se, A la mejor en la de Zoe.—Perla chasquea los dedos.—¡No, estoy mal! Puede que fue en la boda de mi hermana.—

—¿Cuál de las tres replicas?—

—¿Pues cuál más? Azul es la única cuatrilliza casada.—Le recuerda Perla.

—Es cierto, lo había olvidado.— le da un sorbo a su copa.—Pero volviendo al tema, de hecho eso fue en una posada de la familia, mis primas te dieron a probar un Mezcal que papá grande guardaba para esas fechas y lo subestimaste creyendo que no sería gran cosa.—

—Huh, no me acuerdo mucho de ese día, lo poco que se es por las anécdotas de tu mamá y de ese video.—

Amatista resopla.—Aun lo tengo, ese en el que estabas bailando las canciones de un disco navideño que mamá grande siempre ponía en las fiestas navideñas de la familia mientras yo te abrazaba y evitaba que rompieras algo.—

Amatista le da un sorbo a su copa.

—Oh Vaya, creo que ese día nuestras personalidades se cambiaron de cuerpo o algo.—bromeó sarcástica.

Perla le da un suave empujón en modo de juego.—No seas así, siempre te volviste alguien completamente distinta en el momento que pisabas la casa de tu abuela, o cuando tú abuela siquiera estaba alado tuyo.—

Perla ríe débilmente y suspira con nostalgia, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que haya pasado las navidades con la familia de Amatista.

.—Oh, ese mentado disco—Le da un sorbo a la copa.—Aún tengo incrustado el "Santa Clause llego a la ciudaaad" de ese cantante...ya no recuerdo el nombre.—

Amatista sonríe tras el fallido intento de decir el nombre del mendigo cantante—Jaj, al menos hiciste un intento.—

Perla encoge los hombros y le da un sorbo a su copa.—No me culpes, la única vez que he escuchado sus canciones han sido en las fiestas de tu familia, es más, lo poco que se de México es de ti.—

—¡SANGRE LATINA, NENA!—Exclama Amatista sacándole una risa a Perla.

—Y luego, ¿qué pasó después de la fiesta?—

—Bueno, recuerdo que después de eso, te tuve que sacar de ahí por las 3 o 4 de la mañana, te tuve que llevar a tu viejo lugar porque estabas casi al punto de que te ibas a caer al suelo si no te agarraba.—

Da una pausa para darle un ultimo trago a su copa.

—Era por ese tiempo en el que vivías en las afueras de la ciudad; creo que se llamaba...¿Primrose?...¿Rosemary?...no me acuerdo, tenía un nombre con "Rose".—

—Era "Primrose", aun no se como es que lo recuerdo; pero estoy segura que era "Primrose".—contribuye Perla durante la historia.

Amatista deja la copa en la mesa y continúa su relato.—Estabas muy insistente de que me quedará contigo, así que le avise a mi madre que me quedaría en tu lugar con la excusa de que te sentías mal o algo así y me quede ahí, quise ir por una almohada y una manta para pasar la noche en el sofá, pero de algún modo terminaste convenciéndome que durmiera alado de ti...y eso es todo.—

Perla sonríe.—No pensé que habría más historia que la que me fue contada en tus reuniones familiares.—

—Meh, no pensé que contarte fuera relevante, ni creo que sea distinto ahora que sabes.—

Ambas dejan de intercambiarse palabras y ahora solo se escuchan la voz de Lapis cantando sin coherencia alguna mientras una Peridot nerviosa le sigue la corriente.

Amatista voltea los ojos para ver a Perla, y en ese momento, fue como volver a ese día, volver a esa parada de autobús en ese día lluvioso de Marzo, esa vieja calle que solía pasar con frecuencia y que ahora es solo una memoria lejana.

Volver al día en el que tomó iniciativa gracias a un pequeño accidente, o más específicamente, a esos minutos antes de ese evento.

La pequeña sonrisa que siempre se asoma cuando algo le gusta, la cara blanca con esas cuantas pecas que ella solía unir con su dedo para hacer formas cuando Perla dormía en los recesos, los ojos azul celestes que siempre suelen decir más que sus palabras, el cabello color durazno hecho hacia atrás con broches invisibles; incluso esos mechones rebeldes se acomodaban en el mismo lugar, era igual que en esa lluvia de Marzo.

Perla voltea a ver a Amatista.—¿Que pasa?

Amatista reacciona y voltea al otro lado, ruborizada como el primer día.

—No es nada, e-es solo que...¿te acuerdas de ese día?.—dice lo ultimo con un tono un poco más bajo.

Perla tarda un poco en comprender, pero en cuestión de segundos, se da una idea a lo que Amatista se está refiriendo.

—¿Te refieres a cuando nos volvimos novias?

—Si, ese mismo.—confirma—Es solo que...wow.

—¿porque lo dices?

—Es que...no puedo creer que hayamos durado tanto, después de tantas peleas (unas algo más fuertes que otras), desacuerdos, errores, inseguridades y todos esos tiempos difíciles...aún estamos aquí.

Perla se acerca un poco más y pone su mano arriba de la de su novia.—Y aún hay más aventuras en el camino.

Amatista voltea la mirada, pero para ver su mano con la de ella y la toma suavemente.

—Tal vez, suene cliché o algo así, tal vez suene algo empalagosa porque ya se me subió el alcohol, no se que sea.—Amatista vuelve a verla a los ojos.—Pero, de todo lo que he logrado hacer con mi patética vida, tú...tú eres...tenerte a lado, es mi mayor logro...tu haces que me sienta menos patética.—

Perla la mira a los ojos, y sonríe con calidez.

—No has cambiado ni un poco.—Se suelta del agarre de Amatista para acariciar la mejilla, esa suave y muy conocida mejilla.

—Sigues siendo la terca y empalagosa lesbiana que me besó hace seis años.

Amatista ríe.—Pero yo beso mucho mejor, ahora que he practicado.—se acerca peligrosamente a sus labios.

—¿Ah si? Y si es cierto ¿me lo puedes demostrar?

Y con eso, ambos labios se juntan entrelazándose en un beso que sube unos cuantos peldaños hasta que las manos de Amatista empiezan a bajar hasta la cintura y una de estas se infiltre bajo la blusa de Perla; cosa que no llega a más debido a ser interrumpidas por algo que descuidaron.

—Ils ont de la place pour quelque chose, ¿pourquoi ne vont-ils pas baiser là-bas?.—interrumpe Peridot fastidiada de no tener por lo menos una ayuda con Lapis.

—si, es de MAla EducaCIÓN coJER cuando HAY viSItas.—trata de contribuir Lapis con el fin de molestar a su amiga, como siempre lo ha hecho.

Peridot quiere reír por el comentario tan imprudente de Lapis, pero sabe que no es el momento.

Perla está colorada de la vergüenza, ¿como pudo olvidar llevarla a casa? ¿Que clase de amiga hace eso?

—Oh, es cierto...debo de llevarla a casa, podemos esperar Amatista.—

—Aw, P...—Se queja Amatista.—Lapis puede quedarse...

—Tu sabes que eso no es una opción, el único cuarto extra que tenemos es el de Peridot.

Amatista se separa de Perla y se levanta del sofá para hablar con Peridot.

—Ooookey, Peridot, necesito que me hagas el favor de llevarla a casa, por favor, si quieres te pago con algún videojuego, ó un cuaderno nuevo ó...no lo se, alguna figura de acción.

—¿Que? Je connais à peine cette putain ville, ramène-la à la maison.

—Lo se, Lo se, no es muy correcto que te deje a ti llevarla sabiendo que no conoces mucho la ciudad, pero necesito que me hagas este favor.

—Amatista, no hay problema que yo la lleve, podemos esperar.

—No, no, no, estoy cerca de convencer a Peridot.

—Amatista, entiende que aveces tenemos que poner la diversión a un lado para cumplir con una responsabilidad, no tardaré mucho.—

Peridot rueda los ojos.—Très bien, je la ramène à la maison et tu baises sans interruption, quelle est l'adresse?—

—Peridot, no te metas en algo que no es tu obligación—

—Eh bien, ce n'est pas votre responsabilité non plus, nous savons tous les deux que vous voulez passer du temps seul avec Améthyste.—

Perla se queda callada, algo avergonzada de las palabras que uso Peridot.

Peridot pone su mano en el hombro de su prima  
—donne-toi ce plaisir, j'insiste.—persuade la rubia con una sonrisa simpática en su rostro.

Perla tarda un poco, pero al final acepta que Peridot lleve a Lapis.—Está bien...Si quelque chose se passe ou si vous êtes perdu, appelez-moi au téléphone.—

Amatista sonríe victoriosa y le murmura un "Gracias" a Peridot.

—Oui...ya se.—asegura Peridot.

—Vive en los condominios "Ocean View", pero deja te envío la dirección, yo igual suelo olvidarla muy seguido, siendo honesta.—Perla se dirige a la mesa de la cocina en donde dejó su teléfono y empieza a buscar el contacto de Peridot.—Yyyy, ahora ya te mande la dirección.—

El celular de Peridot suena casi a dos segundos de que Perla le haya mandado el mensaje.

—Bien...ya tener le map para dejar a Lapis en su casa.—

—Enserio te debo una Peridot.—agradece Amatista.

Peridot sonríe sosamente.—Lapis, Hay que ir a casa.—

—nOoO qUiERO, quieRO SEguir aQui.—

—Lapis, Ya es tarde y estas muy mal.—

Lapis se suelta de Peridot.—NaH, esTOY BIen

Peridot toma a Lapis del brazo y casi que la lleva a rastras a la puerta, Lapis seguía entercada de que quería quedarse y que no tardaría mucho pero por más que me decía, Peridot seguía tratando de sacarla de la casa hasta que con dificultad, logro hacer que Lapis saliera del lugar

—nO olviDES corTARTE las UÑas.—grita Lazuli antes de salir del lugar sin prisa alguna, tal vez cree que lo dice como cuando te dicen "buena suerte" antes de un evento importante.

A pesar de ser alguien muy prudente, Peridot no pudo evitar dejar ir al menos una carcajada tanto por el atrevido comentario que provocó un grito de enojo de parte de Perla como la descontrolada risa de Lapis que normalmente esconde por esa manía que tiene de hacer pequeños sonidos como de ronquidos al reír.

A pesar de no ser la risa más agraciada que uno pueda tener para muchas personas, para Peridot esa risa latosa es algo perfecto, como una estrella que a pesar de su tamaño, es esencial para el cielo estrellado, ese del que todo poeta le dedica varios escritos de amor a cada uno de sus astros.  
Aveces, esos pequeños detalles que solemos ver como un defecto más a nuestra lista, suelen ser parte de las mil y un razones por las que alguien nos considera parte de su todo, parte de su razón para levantarse a lidiar con el mundo una vez más.

Peridot toma las llaves del auto de Perla y cierra la puerta para salir del departamento, no sin antes molestar un poco más a su prima y vociferarle desde la puerta:

—¡Hey Pearl, ne réveille pas tes voisins!

—¡TU NO LE SIGAS EL JUEGO!

Y con eso, toma la mano de Lapis y sale casi que a toda prisa antes de que Perla la persiga con un zapato o algo.

Aunque realmente eso no sería todo un problema, ya que ahora ella deja que Amatista tome su mano para llevarla al cuatro con el fin de tener algo más de privacidad y poder llevar a cabo sus "asuntos".

En cuanto están a una distancia considerable, ambas chicas empiezan a caminar más despacio por un corto tiempo hasta que llegan al elevador, el cual no tuvieron que esperar a que llegara debido a que con solo oprimir el botón, este ya se encontraba ahí como si ya las estuviera esperando.

Las dos entran al elevador y Peridot presiona el botón que lleva al sótano (el estacionamiento de los residentes) y fue ahí en donde logro tener un respiro, al menos ya sabe que está a salvo aquí, su única preocupación es ahora mantener a Lapis de pie, quien estaba recargada en la pared abrazando a Peridot sin preocupación alguna, como si le haya dejado de importar todo hace mucho tiempo.

Y ahora solo quedaba esperar. Esperar a que llegaran al lugar, en silencio absoluto si no fuera por la estereotípica música de elevador, no habría mucho de decir entre ambas chicas.

O eso pensaba Peridot, hasta que Lapis comienza a hablar:

—¿Sabes?...Aveces me pregunto porque CARAJO me quise hacer la vida miserable yo sola...

—Pero, tú tenes un café avec toi meilleur amie, et toi ganar dinero et tú cocinas pour toi empleo, c'est un sueño.—

—Si, lo ES, pero...siEMpre estoy pensando en eso...SIEMpre ando ocupada en esa mierda...atendiendo llamadas, vendiendo mi alma para poder anunciar el lugar, incluso cubriendo turnos de ese Lars Barriga que siempre llega tarde o no llega, es una mierda que tenga que cubrir turnos de el.—

El elevador llega al sótano interrumpiendo las quejas de la peliazulada, ambas salen del elevador y se dirigen al auto que está entre los últimos lugares más alejados del elevador.

—Pero entonces...—Peridot da una pausa para poder recordar las palabras en español, maldito sea el momento que creyó que no utilizaría la libreta—¿Tu trabajar más que Pearl?.—Pregunta Peridot.

Lapis sonríe bobamente, me daba ternura cuando Peridot intentaba hablar español, incluso si tuviera unas conjugaciones mal.

—PERla y YO tenemos las misMAS tareas, nos las repartimos y trabaJAmos juntas; pero ELLA tiene una vida sociAL, pareja...EL PUNTO AQUIES, que ella es muCHO más estable que yo, ¿Y QUE SOY YO?...una solTEra que se distrae con el trabajo porQUE su vida sociAL es tan abunDANte como viDA en el MAR de BoliVIA y con suerTE va a las reuniones familIARES...es un amargo chiste que repito una y otra y otra y otra vez cada día de mi patética exis...exist...—y entre todo esa queja, el alcohol le hizo una mala jugada provocando que vomitara.

—AH! NIQUE!—Exclama Peridot, insegura de cómo actuar ante esto ¿debería llamar a Perla?¿Debería sacarla del lugar? ¿SIQUIERA DEBERÍA HACER ALGO?, la verdad no lo sabe y solo se limita a sujetarle los mechones de pelo para evitar que se mancharan.

Para su suerte, no fue algo que haya durado más de un minuto, Lapis termino completamente agotada y con ese sabor sumamente amargo que se esparce tanto en la boca como parte de la garganta.

—Êtes-vous fini?—

Lapis solo la mira sin responder y se incorpora, limpiando los restos del fluido con su antebrazo.

Peridot hace una mueca disgustada, Peridot exclama:

—Ugg, C'est dégueulasse, attends moi...—y en eso, saca del bolsillo de su abrigo un pañuelo y limpia el antebrazo junto a unos restos que aún tenía en la boca aún si le daba asco siquiera ver lo que había pasado.

—Je ne peux pas croire que je fais ça; en plus, je le fais pour quelqu'un de plus âgé que moi, simplement incroyable.—

Por supuesto, Peridot le daba asco siquiera estar cerca del lugar donde esta el...desastre, así que, lo mejor aquí (para ella) era huir de la escena del crimen; la verdad prefería no encargarse de aquello, al fin y al cabo no era ni su lugar ni su trabajo.

—Celui qui nettoie ici est responsable de cela, pas moi.—

Después de esa...conmoción, Peridot y Lapis lograron llegar al vehículo para poder empezar el camino a casa, Lapis iba en el copiloto y Peridot sería la que conduciría, así que puso la dirección que le mandó Perla en el GPS, encendió el auto y se encaminó a "Ocean View". El camino iba ser largo, eso estaba claro, así que Peridot prende la radio que está sintonizada en la estación local; al menos tendría algo para tener algo más que solo escuchar tanto el constante sonido de las ruedas en el pavimento como lo que es el sonido de los otros carros pasando.

De vez en cuando viendo hacia la peliazul, quien dormía en el copiloto pacíficamente con la cabeza recargada en la ventana.

¿Desde hace cuanto se ha de sentir así para que se exprese de esa manera tan agria acerca de su trabajo?

Sacando conclusiones de lo que la peliazul le había contado, al parecer el trabajo de sus sueños no es tan soñado como supuso, más bien Lapis lo debe de ver como una manta protectora que la distrae de todo, ella misma se atrapó en una rutina. Y todo eso sin contarle a una sola alma, ni siquiera a Perla.

O bueno, ninguna alma excepto ella.

Quels autres secrets cachez-vous dans cet être merveilleux?

Peridot estaciona el auto cerca del parque vecino al departamento.

A diferencia de donde vive su prima, Ocean View no tiene estacionamientos para los recientes, así que muchos de ellos estacionan los coches enfrente del lugar o al otro lado del lugar; cosa que suele ser un problema sabiendo que el lugar se encuentra en una avenida que normalmente está muy ocupada en el día.

Peridot se desabrocha el cinturón y voltea el rostro hacia Lapis para avisarle que ya habían llegado.

—Lapis...Réveille toi.—susurra la rubia picando con su dedo la mejilla de la morena.

No hay respuesta.

—Lapis, réveille toi.—repite una vez más pero esta vez sacudiéndola un poco, ahora esta vez, Lapis reacciona pero solo con una mueca de disgusto, de verdad que es difícil que esta chica se levante.

Peridot se comienza a desesperar, así que levanta la voz y la sacude un poco más fuerte, esta vez si logra despertar a Lapis, quien ahora se incorpora en su asiento tallándose los ojos mientras se queja por ese familiar sentimiento de que tu cabeza está dando vueltas, o tal vez haya sido por esa amarga sensación que uno tiene en la garganta después de vomitar.

—¿Y-ya llegamos?—

—Mmhmm, Bajar del voiture.—Responde fastidiada.

Lapis solo gruñe y voltea el rostro a la ventana.

Peridot refunfuña; fue como si un progreso se le hubiera ido para abajo, pero no la va dejar ahí por más cansada que ella esté, entonces depone en marcha el plan B: se baja del coche, camina hacia la puerta del copiloto y baja a Lapis por su cuenta, le quita el cinturón de seguridad, la jala fuera del asiento para que se pueda levantar y la llevaría al lugar por sus propios medios.

Debido a su baja fuerza muscular, es de mucha ayuda el hecho de que solo esté recargada en ella y camine sin arrastrar los pies, no será un camino tan difícil de llevar a cabo.

Que inocencia la de Peridot, para cuando llego al cuarto piso en donde le indicaba el mensaje de texto, Peridot sentía las piernas temblándole con cada paso, no faltaba mucho gracias al cielo.

Después de insistirle por un buen rato a Lapis que le diera las llaves por la terquedad de Peridot a no esculcar por sus cosas (y al hecho de que ella no iba a toquetear a alguien que lleva conociendo solo una semana) logro entrar al apartamento de la chica y dejar las llaves en el tocador.

No es un lugar muy grande ni era algo tan innovador salvo al hecho de que lo que sería el cuarto de la peliazul se encontraba en un pequeño tapanco, pero se podía ver ese encanto que se tiene en un hogar.

Peridot fatigada por el camino y negándose rotundamente a subir esos pocos escalones libreros con Lapis arrastrando los pies, solamente la deja en el sofá que se encuentra ahí, subió al tapanco para ir por una sábana de su cama para poder proteger a la peliazul de ese viento fresco que aveces se escabulle en días así.

Peridot contempla a la morena de los ojos azules entre que la acomoda en el sofá y la cubre con la sabana; se veía en tanta paz, en tanta armonía a comparación de esa vida diaria de la que hace no un tiempo lejano se había quejado de manera amarga.

Se veía tan perfecta, tanto así que le dio la tentación de acercar su mano a su rostro y pasar los mechones tras sus orejas, despejando su rostro y de paso poder acariciar sutilmente su mejilla.

Se le escabulle una sonrisa "Eres preciosa" susurra para si misma, sabiendo que no tiene el valor para decírselo, no tiene el valor para decirle lo hermosa que es.

Peridot se acerca un poco a su rostro, queriendo darle un beso en la frente de manera automática, pero se detiene a medio proceso y solo se incorpora y sale del lugar cerrando la puerta y camina por los pasillos del condominio, viendo el panorama de la ciudad desde ese cuarto piso.

Las luces eran admirables, no se comparan a sus escapadas al campo en su juventud pero esto puede ser suficiente para llenar aquella necesidad de solo estar con ese viejo amigo que evitamos tanto pero eventualmente le tendremos que ver el rostro.

La soledad, ese amigo fiel pero hijo de puta que viene cada que le apetece y en el momento que menos lo prefieres.

Desde siempre Peridot ha logrado tomar a este amigo de la mano y solo vivir con ello, logró aceptarlo desde que ella sabe.

Pero el día de hoy ella quiere a ese amigo lejos, hoy la siente mucho más hostil y fría que de lo común.

—Tsk, Absurdités.—resopla Peridot mientras busca en sus bolsillos un poco de cambio para comprar una cajetilla de cigarros.


	8. 8: Primer paso

—Tenga un lindo día.—otra sonrisa forzada.

—Gracias, igualmente.—Otro cliente sale del lugar y cinco más entran.

Desde que Lapis Lazuli se despertó, las cosas no van del todo bien en su día.

Amanece con un leve dolor de cuello por dormir mal acomodada, un dolor de cabeza por el alcohol y una gran fatiga, pero aún así Lapis se fue a trabajar, ningún malestar podía impedirle seguir adelante, ni siquiera era algo para llorarle.

O eso creyó hasta que llegando al café, el dolor se volvió más intenso y punzante. Y para rematar todo, la reciente luz de sus días no vino con Perla.

"Estaba muy cansada, así que la deje descansar."

Este día sera una mierda...

Lapis checa la hora, 9:10 pm, no está ni a la mitad de su trabajo. La jornada era mucho más larga, más de lo que ella pensaba.

—¿Como puedes sentirte así de mal y aún tener cabeza para pensar?

—No lo se, solo puedo.—

Perla rueda los ojos.—Al menos descansa un poco atrás, yo me encargo de ayudar a Sadie con la jornada, al parecer Lars volverá a faltar.—

Lapis rueda los ojos tras oír la noticia, de verdad que debe de hacer algo acerca de las cantidades de faltas que este joven ya ha tenido en el mes.

Pero solo no ahora, Perla se enojaría con ella si le insiste.

—Bien, estaré atrás viendo que falta en la despensa.—

—Lapis, descansa, no te fuerces.—Le insistía.

—Bien...iré al cuarto de atrás.

Lapis toma su bolsa del perchero y se encamina al cuarto de atrás, donde antes era un armario para almacenar cosas y ahora es donde normalmente son las horas de descanso.

Justo antes de pasar a la cocina, hay un pequeño pasillo tan angosto que apenas puede caber una persona y al final de este, una puerta de madera que al abrirla, no hay nada de interesante.

Un cuarto de colores opacos con solo una ventana pequeña con nada más que una televisión con cable abierto que casi siempre está prendida para tener algo de sonido, una mesa y silla desplegables y un pequeño refrigerador donde Sadie suele guardar los almuerzos que le manda su madre.

Lapis siempre detesto este lugar, algo de ese cuarto le daba una de esas energías que te tensan el cuerpo y te dicen que no eres bienvenido aquí; puede que solo esté exagerando pero de verdad que detestaba este lugar.

Al menos trajo su laptop para mantenerse ocupada mientras estaba ahí, ni idea de que haría hasta que Perla viniera aquí pero no se quedaría con las manos desocupadas.

(...)

Sin que ella se haya dado cuenta, Perla entra al cuarto con dos tazas.

La que tiene café la deja alado de la laptop de Lapis y se sienta frente a ella dándole un sorbo a la que tiene te.

—¿Tomaste algo para el dolor de cabeza antes de venir?

Lapis sube la mirada para ver a Perla frente a ella y luego su mirada llega a la taza de café negro que libera un perfumado humo suave.

—Fuera de los que siempre tomó, no realmente.—Sin pensarlo dos veces, Lapis toma la taza y le da un sorbo.

Había olvidado lo delicioso que era café negro después de tener noches sin dormir.

No las repone, pero al menos cubre la energía que debían de otorgar en primer lugar.

Sus horarios de sueño, su concentración, ha estado de cabeza ya por una semana y media.

Nunca había estado así de mal, ni en sus momentos más obscuros estuvo así de desconectada con el mundo.

Todo un desastre por el hecho de que constantemente su cabeza la proyecta cuando está sola, como si fuera un disco rayado, uno que repite sus gestos, su grueso acento, su rostro de estrellas dispersas, su cara y...sus ojos, sus hermosos y brillantes ojos que nunca se cansaría de ver.

¿Es posible estar tan alto en las nubes con tan poco tiempo?

—Oye...¿puedo preguntarte algo?—rompe el silencio su amiga, cambiando el tema casi de inmediato.

—Ya lo hiciste,—bromea como siempre lo ha hecho cada que Perla le dice eso.. —Claro, ¿que pasa?—Le da otro sorbo a la tasa que tiene en las manos,

Perla está callada, parecía avergonzada de lo que iba a preguntar.

—Ya Perla, ¿que es?

—Es que, no quiero ser muy directa, no sé cómo preguntártelo...

—Con palabras, pues...Perla, ya me estás desesperando.

—Ya, bueno...¿De alguna casualidad?...—Perla deja su tasa de té en la mesa, ella respira profundo, lo suficiente para de alguna forma prepararse para lo que va venir...

—¿Te gusta mi prima?

Un corazón se había saltado un latido en el momento que escucho la pregunta.

La sorpresa de la cuestión fue tal que provoca que Lapis se ahogara con el café y lo escupiera sin querer, mojando su blusa y parte de su pantalón por accidente; sentía que el café lo tenía hasta en la nariz.

—¡¿Disculpa, q-qué?!—pregunta Lapis tosiendo algo fuerte tras lo acontecido.

—Me escuchaste...¿De alguna casualidad sientes alguna atracción hacia Peridot?

—Digo, se me hace muy linda y todo, bueno, es muy hermosa y así, pero tampoco puedo decir que me atrae, es solo una admiración, ¿me entiendes?

Perla responde con un gesto, pero uno que habla más que las palabras, esa expresión que dice "¿De verdad crees que me voy a creer esa babosada?".

Lapis se hunde en la silla, El rojo vivo está más presente que otros momentos; ardiendo en sus mejillas con fuerza.

Se sentía acorralada, atrapada, de algún modo también derrotada. Pero ella seguía defendiendo su posición, seguía siendo testaruda a hablar y negada a mirarle a los ojos a Perla.

Pero quiera o no, de manera inconsciente, sus modos de defensa la delataban más que cualquier otra cosa, después de todo, ¿Qué no el que nada esconde, nada teme?

Perla no insistía, no presionaba, solo esperaba. Esperaba a que Lapis hablara, manteniendo un aire más casual de vez en cuando tomando sorbos de té, pero Lapis aún sentía la culpa de esconderlo, aún juraba que podía los ojos fríos y celestes juzgándola (aún si Perla ni siquiera la estuviera volteando a ver).

—¿Desde cuando lo sabes?—murmura derrotada, muy orgullosa para preguntarlo en voz alta pero muy insegura para incorporarse.

Perla una vez más deja la tasa.—Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que es un si?.—parecía sorprendida.

—No hagas esto más incómodo.—reclama con la cara escondida entre sus manos.

Respuesta evasiva pero clara cuando lees entre las líneas.

Perla suavemente sonríe, victoriosa por haberlo adivinado, feliz por que Lapis se había enamorado.

—Verifiquemos si entendí la situación...¿De 7 billones de personas en el mundo?, o más bien, ¿De 3,712 millones de mujeres en el mundo?...¿quisiste a mi prima hermana?—

—¿N-no estás enojada?, Digo, ¿no te da asco que me guste tu prima?

—¿Bromeas? No me molesta en absoluto. Solo respóndeme, ¿Te gusta mi prima?

Lapis al principio duda si Perla lo dice enserio, pero después de todo ella solo afirma con la cabeza, ahora el rubor muy seguramente estaba hasta en los hombros y parecía más alterada, se podía ver en los ojos como las pupilas se hacían más grandes con el simple hecho de mencionar el nombre.

Al parecer Perla lo noto, y con eso deja escapar una carcajada.—Y lo peor es que no la quieres, ¡LA DESEAS CON ANSIAS!—

—¡UUUGH PERLA!—grita irritada,

—¡LO SABÍA!—exclamaba complacida, era una felicidad infantil y fuera de su carácter serio pero en estos momentos, no le importaba.

—¿QUE? ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?—

—Oh Lapis, con solo decir su nombre hasta se te iluminan los ojos.—

Lapis rueda lo ojos.—No es la gran cosa. Si, me gusta, me agrada, me gustaría pasar tiempo con ella y conocerla más, ¿okey? Ya lo dije, ¡no preguntes más!—Ahora parecía irritada.

Perla resopla.—Lapis, no hay nada de que avergonzarse, no te debe avergonzar que te guste ese duende gruñón.

A pesar de la situación, a Lapis si le dio gracia el comentario de Perla.

Eso ayudo mucho a aflojar la tensión. En poco tiempo al menos Lapis se sentía más cómoda para hablar de este nuevo sentimiento, una charla amistosa con una bebida caliente.

Y entre toda la platica, Lapis obtuvo el valor para preguntar acerca de un tema que le ha estado pegando la cabeza:

—Oye, Perla...¿Tú crees que estaría mal que alguien invitara a salir a alguien sin llevar mucho tiempo de conocer a esa persona?

Perla piensa su respuesta.—Bueno, yo creo que depende mucho de que sientes por esa persona, cada relación tarda el tiempo que quiere para progresar, hay gente que va más rápido que otros, pero no creo que estaría mal.

Lapis parece satisfecha con la respuesta, no pregunta más del tema para terminar su café que ha estado ignorando un poco de más.

Y en eso, Perla relaciona la pregunta hecha hacia ella con la situación sentimental de su amiga.

Perla sonríe, con algo de picardía en su expresión, dándole una mirada juguetona a Lapis.

—Perla, ¿Porque me estás viendo así?

—¿Y tú porque hiciste la pregunta?

Lapis solo esconde la cara en la Laptop. Sin responder sus verdaderas intenciones de la pregunta.

—Ooh, ¿Entonces si la quieres invitar a salir?—

Lapis sigue ignorándola. Pretendiendo estar ocupada en la computadora.

Perla carcajea, es tierno como lo intenta esconder aún sabiendo que le contó toda la verdad hace unos minutos.—Si la quieres invitar a salir, no hiciste la pregunta por nada.—

Lapis levanta el rostro para ver a Perla.—...Está bien, me descubriste Sherlock Holmes, la quiero invitar a salir.—

Perla celebra con un pequeño grito de alegría y una gran sonrisa.—OH LAPIS, y dime los detalles, ¿Ya sabes como invitarla? ¿Tienes su número?

—No aún, pensaba darle mi número y...

—Bueno, no te molestes, puedo pasarte su número yo misma.

—No, no quiero eso.

—¿Qué no quieres hablarle?

—No, no es eso, es solo que...quiero hacerlo de otra forma.

Perla frunce el ceño confundida.

—Bueno, aún no de manera romántica quiero invitarla a salir, si, me gustaría poder saber más de ella y hablar con ella.—Lapis juega con sus manos—Pero no solo quiero preguntarle, o pedirte el número, más bien quiero...—Lapis busca las palabras para no escucharse tan absurda.

—Quiero ser memorable para ella, quiero que destaque desde antes que salga con ella, quiero...no lo sé, tal vez estoy siendo ridícula.—

Lapis gruñe frustrada.

—¿Tienes alguna idea?—se hunde en su silla un poco y continúa tomándose aquel café que ahora estaba tibio.

Perla termina lo poco que quedaba del té.  
No era absurdo lo que decía Lapis. Ella sabía como era sentir eso, entendía lo indispensable que de pronto se vuelve impresionar a alguien para que tenga tu atención. Era adorable verla así, hablando del amor como si fuera un tema taboo y pensando de más en maneras para impresionarla.  
Perla, en un acto de ternura y con una sonrisa suave dibujada en su rostro, Perla recorre su banco para estar alado de Lapis y le da una palmada en su hombro para llamar su atención.

—Creo que tengo una idea...—reconforta Perla acompañándolo con un guiño.—Volvamos a trabajar y te cuento mientras ayudamos a Sadie.

Lapis afirma con un simple movimiento de cabeza y solo se levanta de la silla para volver al mostrador a correr el negocio.

Después de todo, este día no sería tan malo como Lapis se convenció que sería.

(...)

—¡Ya volví!—Anuncia Perla como de costumbre, sin realmente esperar una respuesta de parte de Peridot o Amatista.

Perla se quita los zapatos y los deja bajo el perchero para luego dirigirse al cuarto de su invitada; el plan esta en marcha.

Perla abre la puerta y asoma su cabeza en el cuarto—¿Peridot?...¿Como te sientes?

Obtiene un gruñido de respuesta.

—¿De verdad estuviste en la cama todo el día?

Asiente con la cabeza en la almohada.

—Bueno, que mal que no viniste esta vez...Lapis de verdad quería verte hoy, dice que tenía algo muy importante que decirte.

Como si un resorte la impulsara, Peridot de inmediato se sienta en la cama para obtener una respuesta más detallada, hasta podías ver un brillo en sus ojos con solo oír ese nombre.

—¿ENSERIO?, ¿QUE ES?, ¿QUE ES?—

—Bueno...no me lo dijo a mi...

Y tan rápido como reacciono, Peridot borra su sonrisa y vuelve a caer en la cama como estuvo todo el día.

Perla se acerca a Peridot un poco más, solo para poder ubicarse junto a la mesa de noche en donde esta la lámpara, el celular y los lentes de Peridot—Pero...me dijo que te trajera esto, supuso qué tal vez te gustaría.

Eso inmediatamente llamó la atención de Peridot una vez más, pero solo se limita a seguir cómo está y fingir indiferencia.—Oui Oui, déjalo ahí.—y apunta a la mesita alado de la cama.

Peridot escucha como Perla mueve sus lentes de lugar para luego que una bolsa y un vaso de papel sean colocados en la mesita de madera.

Un fragante olor a chocolate es más perceptible en su habitación.

—Bien Peridot...debo discutir una cosas con Amatista, creo que olvido —murmura eso último para ella misma.—Así que...Disfruta tu obsequio.—

Unos pasos se alejan de ella y finalmente, la puerta rechina dejando entrar una luz más fuerte que inmediatamente se apaga en cuanto suene el SLAM de la puerta.

Peridot se queda en esa posición un rato más.

Y de pronto, voces molestas se escuchan desde el otro lado de la pared.

—¿Se disputent-ils encore une fois?

A pesar de estar juntas por mucho tiempo, desde que Perla y Amatista están juntas, han tenido varías discusiones sobre varios temas.

Primero fueron cosas pequeñas, pero no eran importantes.

Pero desde hace ya algunos meses, ha habido veces que un tiempo todo va bien, pero al otro Amatista es demasiado seca con ella.

Perla sabe que Amatista no es de expresarse, pero la manera que es con ella ahora es más frívola de lo que solía ser.

Y Amatista sigue defendiéndose que "nunca te molesto hasta ahora" "Estás exagerando" "Tu también me dejas mucho por tu trabajo y no te digo nada."

Este tema es cada vez más constante en sus discusiones.

Perla trata de hablarlo con Amatista, en verdad quiere resolverlo.

Pero Amatista no es abierta, protege esa parte de ella de más.

Y Peridot ya estaba harta de escuchar esas discusiones. Para dejar de pensar en aquellos probables problemas que tenga Perla con Amatista, Peridot se sienta en la cama, toma sus anteojos que están en la mesa de noche y agarra las cosas que Lapis le había mandado desde el café.

Empieza con la bolsa de papel, abriéndola lentamente para ver su contenido.

Era un empaque de plástico para guardar comida, a pesar de ser un contenedor trasparente, no podía ver el contenido de este debido a que una nota le tapaba la vista. Nota que Peridot despega para leer lo escrito con pluma:

"Una vez te vi haciéndole ojo a este postre en las vitrinas del café, así que pensé qué tal vez te gustaría probarlo. Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como el chocolate blanco.

Muchos abrazos: Lapis"

No había ni probado una migaja y este pastel ya se convirtió en su favorito, por el mero hecho de pensar que la chica de los ojos océano hizo este manjar de los dioses.

Era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Así que, Peridot mira dentro de la bolsa para ver qué es lo que Lapis le trajo esta vez; los ojos se le hicieron estrellas en cuanto vio el contenido.

Una pequeña tarta, cubierta con chocolate duro y decorada con un simple retrato de Saturno que fue dibujado con glaseado real.

No dudo ni un segundo para sacar el empaque, abrirlo casi torpemente y sin siquiera usar los cubiertos en la bolsa, lo empezó a comer de mordisco a mordisco, esparciendo migajas por parte de la cama, manchando sus manos de la crema dentro del pastel que se desbordaba por la presión y manchaba las manos de la rubia junto al chocolate.

Hasta se podría decir que parecía que no había comido en semanas.

Efectivamente, disfruto cada bocado de ese pastel, lamia la crema restante en sus manos sin importar que ese tipo de comportamientos siempre se le hicieron desagradables.

Claro que, el pastel estaba tan empalagoso que el chocolate caliente que le trajo Perla era un gran acompañamiento para esta tarta que se acaba de devorar.

Al tomar el vaso de la mesa, Peridot nota unas marcas de marcador en el envase de este.

Al principio no pensó mucho de ello, parecía no ser algo fuera de lo normal:  
Marcas para determinar la leche.  
que clase de bebida es.  
El nombre de quien lo ordenó.  
Un número debajo del nombre.

Espera un momento...

Peridot sube el envase para poder leerlo de cerca; otro recado de Lapis...

"¿Y si nos conocemos mejor?"

Y justo debajo de este, un número.

No puede ser...

Est-ce qu'elle m'a vraiment invité à un rendez-vous?

Peridot inmediatamente toma su celular como si su vida dependiera de ello y comienza a marcar el número desesperadamente, esto debe ser una broma, no puede ser.

Y ahora, el momento de la verdad:

Peridot: Hola :)

Más seca no se podía ser.

Peridot espera una respuesta de aquel número.

Deseaba con todas sus ansias que esto fuera verdad, quería que esto de verdad estuviera pasando.

Pasa un minuto. Después tres minutos. No hay respuesta.

—Je suis un grand idiot.—

Peridot deja el teléfono en la mesita junto a la cama, decepcionada de haberse creído tal tontería más grande.

Pero hey, al menos tiene un chocolate gratis.

Peridot lo disfrutaba con calma para evitar quemarse la lengua, era un sabor distinto al que conocía por tratarse de chocolate blanco en lugar de chocolate tradicional, pero era un distinto bueno, no era ni tan dulce ni tan amargo como el chocolate hecho en agua.

Sorbo tras sorbo, Peridot se trataba de distraer en otras cosas, escuchaba la discusión que ocurría en el otro lado de la pared, miraba por la ventana esa vista que tenía hacía una parte de la propiedad donde se encontraba el condominio, específicamente, un jardín de este lugar, con un césped bien cuidado al punto que nadie podía pisarlo, flores que decoraban toda la esquina de ese pedazo de jardín y el alrededor de un gran árbol de roble que estaba ubicado ahí (árbol que se veía que tenía sus años de antaño, tal vez años antes de que estos fueran condominios) y farolas que iluminan ese jardín; parecían un fondo de pantalla de una computadora, tal vez...

Bzz, Bzzz

Por poco y se le resbala el vaso vacío que tenía en sus manos.

Peridot toma el celular abruptamente y abre el mensaje.

Lazuli: Hola Peridot!

Lazuli: Pensé que no responderías, qué tal? :0

Si era Lapis Lazuli, esto no es un sueño, ¡SI ES LA MORENA DE PELO AZUL!

Rápido rápido, no dejes que se vaya. Ahora ocupaba el traductor más que nunca:

Peridot: No mucho ;T

Peridot: Estaba leyendo un libro que traje hasta que recibí tus mensajes.

Una media mentira para dar a entender que definitivamente no estaba esperando que respondiera...

Lapis: TAMBIEN LEES?! Vaya, más nerd no se puede ser

Peridot: Yo no fui a conventions haciendo cosplays de Paulette.

Lapis: Maravillosa jugada, ahora me haces arrepentirme de haberte enseñado esas fotos

Peridot trata de traer el tema a la conversación; fallando miserablemente.

Peridot: Hey, Gracias por el regalo, âme el gâteau (no recuerdo como se decís ;P)

Lazuli: Jaja, sabia que te gustaría el "Pastel"

Peridot: Si, Pastel. Debes pasar la receta.

Lazuli: Un mago jamás revela sus secretos ;P

Peridot: Okey, no quiero quemar la cuisine depuis XD

Lazuli: Jajaja, no seas dura contigo

Esto no irá a ningún lado si sigue evadiendo el tema, es ahora o nunca, Peridot se siente obligada a empezar la conversación que la trajo aquí con ayuda del traductor:

Peridot: Hey. Lazuli?

Peridot: Cuando podemos salir juntas?

Espera, eso se puede malinterpretar...

Peridot: Me gustaría que hablemos más.

Peridot: Yo Acepto la invitación

Eso es mejor. Lapis está escribiendo ahora...

Lazuli: Claro, podríamos hablar más de nosotras, tú te ves como alguien interesante ;)

elle a accepté? LAZULI ACCEPTÉ!

Peridot sonríe de manera sutil, también parecía sorprenderle el adjetivo utilizado para describirla.

"Interesante"

¿De verdad alguien pensaba que era interesante?

Lazuli: ¿Que te parece en Viernes?

PERIDOT, MANTÉN TUS PIES EN LA TIERRA, ACTÚA CASUAL.

Peridot: Si, Viernes es buen día.

Peridot: ¿Que hora?¿Cuando termines de trabajar?

Lazuli: No estaría mal, conozco un lugar donde podríamos ir a cenar.

Lazuli: Creo que te va gustar, ahí venden los mejores macarrones con queso que he probado en mi vida!

Peridot busca las palabras para responder, no quería ser muy seca con su respuesta, pero tampoco quería que Lapis sospechara algo, no podía perder otra amistad por sus estúpidos sentimientos.

Parecía ponerse mucha presión para responder a un mensaje.

Peridot:...

Peridot: Oui, No puedo esperar!

Lo primero que quería evitar, es lo primero que hace, y Peridot parecía haberse dado cuenta.

Peridot comenzó a pensar maneras de remediarlo:

Peridot: Buenas noches, princesse

Y en eso, ella inmediatamente apaga el teléfono y lo tira en la mesa de noche por el coraje.

Solo empeoro la situación más. Ahora si que va pensar millones de cosas distintas.

¿Y si la incómoda?  
¿y si cancela la cita?  
¿Y si solo es una cita de amigas?

Los latidos los sentía más presentes que en otros días, casi parecía que se le saldría disparado del pecho.

Sus estrellas en la piel eran tapadas por una fuerte nube roja que calentaba el rostro como agua puesta en fuego; tal vez si escuchaba con más detenimiento podría escuchar un agudo silbido que anuncia que el agua ya está caliente.

Su cuerpo estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, las extremidades parecían ser las afectadas con este sentimiento al sentir hormigueos y que los huesos eran los que se sacudían.

Merde,

Merde,

merde,

merde,

merde,

Y de pronto, se escucha el celular moverse un poco por las vibraciones emitidas.

Peridot sin hesitar, toma el teléfono de la mesa y lo desbloquea para contestar esos dichosos mensajes

Lazuli: Jajajaja

Lazuli: Somos dos, Princesse!

Toda la tensión provocada por su tonto error de pronto se rompió como un hilo que fue fugazmente jalado. Peridot suspira aliviada; al menos Lapis se lo tomó de modo amistoso.

Lazuli: Ya me está dando sueño, pero antes de que me vaya

Lazuli: Vendrás mañana a Wanderlust?

Una sonrisa ahora está trazada en su rostro pero que está escondida por la almohada que abraza durante la conversación. No tardo mucho en escribir su respuesta.

Peridot: Si

Y con eso último, Peridot deja su celular en la mesa de manera definitiva.

Y así es como acaba la conversación más memorable para Peridot. Era algo simple, pero era una pieza casi esencial para ella.

Ella se acuesta en la cama, ilusionada, con ganas de ver ese mañana, ansiosa como en esas noches antes de visitar a los abuelos y no como esas ganas de vomitar de una noche antes de los exámenes.

Se sentía ligera, capaz de lograr cualquier cosa. Era como estar en un sueño, un sueño donde se perdía en la profundidad de sus ojos. En la pureza de su risa atípica. En la suavidad de su voz. En la belleza única de la morena.

Y todo por una oración tan cierta como surreal, una oración con tanto significado para ella:

"Tendré una cita con Lapis Lazuli."


	9. 9: Porquoi?

6

Aujourd'hui sera un bon jour.

Hoy será un buen día.

Demain sera un grand jour

Mañana será un gran día.

Et le lendemain sera encore mieux.

Y el siguiente mañana será un día mejor.

Su nuevo lema temporal.

Una manera de recordarse porque se levantaba en la mañana.

Cuál era el punto de salir de su cuarto y continuar con su día.

Podía decirse que empezó el día de manera correcta. Es increíble lo mucho que alguien puede lograr con una sola gota de esperanza que significa el mundo, cuanta vida se inyecta uno mismo con solo esa pizca de luz.

Peridot sale descalza de su cuarto postizo. El cabello mojado y más perfumado después de una fría ducha, vestida con una polera blanca de botones con estampados de naves espaciales y pesqueros khaki.

Hubiera asumido que fue la primera en despertar si no hubiera sido por el chasquido del aceite y el denso olor que desprenden los huevos estrellados.

Peridot toma asiento en silencio, pero no tan discretamente para que Perla no la notara ahí.

—Estas despierta; más temprano que lo usual.—

Peridot pretende no escuchar el comentario. Traza la entrada del vaso con su dedo por puro aburrimiento.

Peridot solo ladea la cabeza—No es grande, lo juro.—despista Peridot, en un modo de no levantar sospechas acerca de aquella...felicidad inesperada.

Pero poco sabia Peridot, que Perla conocía todo los detalles gracias a Lapis; básicamente era cómplice de todo esto. Aunque no estaba del todo segura sobre la perspectiva de Peridot, tenía una vaga idea de que podría ser lo que siente Peridot.

—¿Alguna razón de porque?—pregunta desinteresada pero con su clásico tono alegre; ambas podían jugar este ajedrez imaginario.

—Solo bañarme temprano.—Jaque mate. Ahora Peridot prácticamente abandona el juego y se levanta de su silla para ver si aún quedaba jugo de naranja.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices—Otra movida de parte de Perla, pero en este caso ella decide terminarlo con una pregunta fuera de lugar.

Peridot encuentra lo que buscaba y vuelve a su lugar para ella misma servirse.

Perla sirve los huevos estrellados en distintos platos y va hacia la mesa con ambos platos.

Peridot toma el suyo de las manos de Perla y de paso va por cubiertos.

Perla se sienta frente a Peridot y voltea a ver a esa silla que se encuentra vacía, a ese espacio de la mesa que solo tiene un plato vacío sin usar. Ese algo que hoy le faltaba a la mañana de Perla.

Peridot deja un tenedor al alcance de Perla y se lleva el otro a su lugar.

—¿Sabes a donde se fue Amatista?¿Ó a que hora volverá, al menos?

Peridot niega con la cabeza; no fue una respuesta no muy alentadora, que digamos.

Perla solo suspira. Cuanto le irritaba que Amatista hiciera esto la mañana después de algún argumento. No variaba la manera que hacía esto, despertar con el lado de la cama frió, no saber de ella por toda la mañana, tarde y aveces parte de la noche y de pronto ella aparece como si nada nunca hubiera pasado.

Cuanto le enojaba que Amatista huyera de ella, pero a la vez le estrujaba el corazón el sentirse incapaz de ayudar ó hacer algo por ella.

—¿Tu estás bien?—Una pregunta inocente la hace desviar su cabeza de aquel remolino.

Perla solo sonríe tantito. Asegurando que todo está bien; O bueno, al menos eso es lo que ella pretende.

—Es solo un momento difícil, no es el fin del mundo.—asegura Perla, tanto para Peridot como para ella misma.

Peridot no dice nada pero por dentro prácticamente rodaba los ojos algo irritada por que Perla aún insiste en mentirle aunque no le salía hacerlo.

Pero sería una hipócrita si le reclamara a Perla por eso. Todos alguna vez hemos preferido levantar un pulgar a levantar una bandera blanca.

Pero como cualquier cosa, todo tiene su límite. Hay cosas que son más quisquillosas para esconder por factores fuera de nuestro control.

Pero aún así, es sumamente increíble lo fácil que es engañar a alguien con tales afirmaciones. Pero cuando cambiamos el contexto a uno mismo, es más preocupante el poco esfuerzo que se necesita.

—Bueno, ya empieza a comer, no quiero que se nos haga tarde, ¿si?

(...)

Lapis ya tenía tiempo despierta, la cosa es que se quería quedar más tiempo en la cama.

Ó más bien, no lograba salir de esta.

Su mente divagaba por distintas partes durante todo el rato, ponderaba acerca de distintas cuestiones, situaciones pasadas, errores lejanos.

Y entre todos esos pensamientos, su mente llega a su compromiso del Viernes.

Se supone que debería de sentir algo hacia ello. Alguna clase de nervios en el estómago, escalofríos en la piel, pronto sentía como si iba a desmoronarse. ¿Pero porque? Si ayer apenas logro dormir de lo emocionada que estaba por pasar más tiempo con la francesa.

¿Qué la hizo cambiar así de pronto? Ahora no estaba segura acerca del Viernes, no sabía como explicarlo, pero ahora tenía emociones muy contradictorias acerca de ese día.

¿Fui demasiado rápida al preguntar?

Tal vez está siendo muy rápida con esto, ni siquiera la conoce un mes y ya la invito a salir.

Bueno, no la invitó a salir como si fuera una cita, no es como que ella quiera hacer eso, ¿o si?

¿Qué es lo que quiere con Peridot?

Una amistad, por supuesto; ellas se llevan muy buen y tienen unos temas en común, tal vez si se conocen mejor logren encontrar más cosas.

Tal vez con suerte lleguen a verse más, ¿y luego qué pasa?

La pregunta sigue sin ser respondida.

¿Acaso le teme a empezar algo nuevo?

¿A hacer un cambio en su vida?

¿Esto cuenta como un cambio importante?

Más preguntas salen como un maldito virus. Más estrés sale de ella descomponiendo parte del jardín que le tomo tanto tiempo.

No fue nada malo lo que pregunté

¿Y si vamos a comer algo juntas?

Digo, como las amigas lo hacen

No es algo que preocuparse.

Perfecto, una increíble manera de decir "no homo". ¿Pero porque se está replantando el salir con Peridot? Después de todo, eso solo una salida amigable, como amigas, que son amistosas una con la otra en un contexto para nada romántico porque Lapis Lazuli Inda no tiene tiempo para relaciones interpersonales que tengan que incluir más que solo tiempo de calidad y charlas profundas a las 3 de la mañana.

Lapis Lazuli es una mujer muy ocupada...al igual que Perla, pero ella si tiene una pareja considerablemente estable.

De pronto, su estómago forma un nudo mucho más complejo dentro de ella; llegando a que esté se extienda por sus pulmones y le arrebaten la respiración.

Lapis se cubre la cara, la cual estaba húmeda por las lagrimas que no había sentido recorrer su mejilla:

¿cuando dejarás de huir Inda?

Lapis comienza a respirar, cada vez con bocados más grandes y de forma más acelerada.

¡¿Pero porque es que pierde tiempo en esto?!

Lapis tiene cosas que hacer, más importantes que estar aquí en la cama.

Lapis está perdiendo tanto tiempo para cosas más importantes que estos...estos...

...¿dónde están las pastillas?

Lapis salta de la cama con todas sus fuerzas y baja de su cuarto para ir al gabinete del baño.

Ella busca entre las medicinas frenéticamente, leyendo etiqueta tras etiqueta, desesperándose más tras cada bote incorrecto o vacío.

Para una persona sana, esta escena parece una babosada con cuanta intensidad busca ese bote.

Pero para Lapis, desde ya hace unos cuantos años, es la única forma de que su cabeza pueda funcionar como la de una persona normal.

Para que esa parte de ella, cuya presencia es cada vez más fuerte y más densa como una niebla que tapa el camino, pueda callarse de una vez por todas:

¿Pero acaso estás segura de que merecen esa etiqueta aquellos asuntos suyos?

¿Porque te fuerzas a levantarte? No hay nada para hacerlo, ¿cuál es el punto de seguir conduciendo si no sabes a donde vas?

¿siquiera quieres llegar a alguna parte?

¡POR TODAS LAS ESTRELLAS EN EL UNIVERSO, SOLO CIERRA LA BOCA!

Lapis se siente mucho más pesada pero a la vez ligera, más perdida, más minúscula, desconocida.

Sus piernas le tiemblan y se le debilitan, parece que le están queriendo fallar conforme más tiempo deja pasar esto, cada vez este episodio de vuelve más fuerte que la última vez.

¡Carajo, pero esta estática! esta maldita estática de palabras se esta volviendo cada vez más ensordecedora,

¿CUANDO PIENSAS DEJAR DE ESCONDERTE?

Lapis tira las botellas al suelo entre su fuerte desesperación, no iba a tener otro episodio hoy, no ahora.

¡YO SOLO TE DIGO LA VERDAD, ES TU CULPA QUE NO QUIERAS ESCUCHARME!

Busca en los cajones donde guarda los cepillos y utensilios del pelo.

¡YA ERES UN ADULTO, POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS. A ESTA EDAD YA DEBERÍAS TENER TU VIDA ESTABLE!

No, no, no, no y no. Ahora no puede romperse.

Lapis corre hacia su bolsa como último recurso, deberían de estar ahí; no lleva mucho tiempo desde que relleno su prescripción.

SOLO VAS EN CIRCULOS, BUSCAS CON ANSIAS UNA SALIDA PERO TÚ MISMA TE ATRAPAS.

Entre revoloteos, Lapis encuentra lo que buscaba.

Ahora es de ir por un vaso con agua.

ERES PATÉTICA INDA, PROBABLEMENTE TUS PADRES ESTÁN AVERGONZADOS DE TI, MALDITA BASU—

Lapis toma dos pastillas de su prescripción y solo cierra los ojos para esperar el efecto.

Cada vez lo siente más fuerte; cada vez lo siente más dominante que la voz de razón, más agresivo, solo que ya no escucha los insultos dedicados hacia su persona, cada ves se siente más desconectada de su apartamento, de la ciudad y de este planeta..

Y de pronto, ya no hay nada.

El silencio de la habitación vuelve a dejar de ser tan abrumador.

La soledad deja de ser tan peligrosa.

Su estática...ya no está punzándole los oídos.

Pero más importante aquí...su cabeza vuelve a estar en silencio, su niebla ya no le cubre la vista.

Lapis gruñe de frustración y hunde la cabeza en sus manos; ahora se encontraba lagrimeando pero no sollozaba, esta vez solo híper ventilaba.

Al menos ya no le causaba tanta desesperación como en la secundaria. Más bien solo lagrimeaba por el alivio de que logró quitárselo de encima y a la vez por todas esa verdades que escucho.

Cuanto odiaba esa parte de ella.

Cuanto odiaba de depender de su prescripción de Prozac para tener un buen día.

Pero al menos ya salió de la cama.

Lapis logra incorporarse y observa el reloj en la pared.

Seis minutos para las 7:30.

Al menos su reloj biológico no fue tan hijo de puta hoy. Le da tiempo para una ducha rápida, cambiarse y antes de ir al autobús, comprar algo rápido en la tienda que le queda de pasada.

Efectivamente, no hay tiempo en su horario para preguntarse babosadas.

Pero aún así, debe de hacer algo de tiempo para al menos pensar en lo que hará acerca de lo del Viernes.

Después de ese show, Lapis cree que debería replantearse la idea un poco más. Tal vez necesita conocerla un poco más para poder salir.

Si, tal vez sea eso...

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya está en su parada. Lapis se baja del autobús junto a un ojicafe trajeado y una madre con su hijo.

Todos con distintos propósitos de porque están ahí. El de Lapis es llegar a cumplir con sus deberes para poder pagar la renta y poder sustentase.

Mismas calles ocupadas, misma plaza frente a una agencia de publicidad, misma secuencia de locales que la llevan al trabajo y en cuestión de minutos, ya abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la linda sorpresa de que el lugar ya estaba listo y trabajando, incluso tenía gente.

Más que lo usual...oh por mis estrellas.

Lapis entra al lugar algo apresurada, ni siquiera puede ver a Peridot debido a la gran fila de personas que esperan para ser atendidos.

—Jefa, que bueno que llega.—Sonríe Sadie, aliviada por tener a alguien.—¿podría ayudarme un poco aquí, hay más gente que lo normal...—

Y si que lo había. A pesar de ser los primeros días de Julio en donde hace mucho calor, Wanderlust se llenaba de un tipo específico de gente dependiendo de la hora o el día.

Y hoy al ser ombligo de semana, hay una considerable cantidad de oficinistas que están cerca de la zona.

—¿Pero donde esta Lars?—Pregunta Lapis, incluso busca con la mirada entre la gente para ver si al menos el estaba limpiando las mesas.

—¿Volverá a tomarse el día libre sin avisar?.—

¿Como lo ha hecho por casi una semana?

Por Dios, este chico no conoce lo que es la disciplina.

Sadie niega con la cabeza.—Solo es mientras viene, según el que logrará venir para el turno de la tarde, dice que no le falta mucho para acabar su tesis.

—¿Ahora los niños de preparatoria escriben tesis?

—Al parecer si. Culpa eso al desquiciado de mi profesor.—Cuenta Sadie mientras prepara el café frío que le fue encargado.—Por suerte acabe la mía cuando me la pidieron para no quedarme en clases de verano. Pero como puede ver, Lars no le importo hasta que Química empezó a depender si pasaba el semestre o no.

El chico tiene problemas de disciplina hasta en la escuela, no le sorprende.

—No puedo creerlo...Bien, lo dejaré pasar por esta vez pero por favor dile que ya no falte, no con toda esta gente aquí.

Bueno, tal vez ayudar a Sadie le quite de la cabeza lo ocurrido en la mañana. Lapis inmediatamente deja su bolsa en el perchero y se pone su mandil para así, prácticamente correr hacia la caja registradora.

—Bienvenido a Wanderlust, ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer?—da su mejor sonrisa para atender a los clientes.

Y así es con uno.

Luego con otro.

Tras otro.

Tras otro.

Tras otro.

Memorizar, preparar y tomar ordenes, más rápido que lo usual y más desesperante que de lo normal. Aveces se hacía nudos de tanto memorizar bebidas, postres y sándwiches. Era algo bueno que Sadie estuviera ahí ayudándola.

Por suerte, no mucho tiempo después, Perla llegó con Peridot e inmediatamente se puso manos a la obra; cosa que Lapis no se había dado cuenta hasta que Perla entró al mostrador.

Ni siquiera hubo tiempo para hacer charlas insignificantes, una de encargaba de las bebidas, otra de los postres, otra de la caja; incluso Peridot ayudo a las chicas haciendo los emparedados (pues por obvias razones no podía ir a la caja ni a hacer las bebidas con Sadie.)

Era tanto el apuro que había ahora, que el tiempo ya no era preocupación de nadie.

De pronto ya nadie sabía cuándo cambio la hora del reloj.

De pronto las peleas recientes con Amatista ya no importan, ni las actitudes cortantes.

De pronto la situación emocional de Lapis y la cita del Viernes ya no importa

De pronto uno tiene la mente en blanco de tantas cosas que se están haciendo, hay tanto silencio para poder mantenerse en lo que realmente es esencial, si es que se le puede llamar así.

(...)

Ya todo está más tranquilo, la hora y pico termino hasta las 3 de la tarde y de ahí en adelante Sadie y Lars (quien al fin apareció después de una semana sin presentarse) atendieron a los pocos clientes que llegaron hasta la hora de cierre de Wanderlust.

Mientras tanto, Lapis y Perla hablaron muy poco el día de hoy debido a las otras cosas que aún debían de hacer como limpiar el lugar, supervisar a los empleados y hacer parte de las siguientes docenas del mes.

En cuanto la jornada se acabó, Lars tuvo que quedarse más que Sadie para hablar acerca de las variadas faltas que tuvo el adolescente esta semana.

Por supuesto, tanto Lapis como Perla no fueron muy duras con el en cuanto a esa llamada de atención, pues ellas eran consientes de la poca experiencia que su empleado tiene en el mundo laboral. Solo se limitaron a recordarle lo básico: que debe de llamar si va a faltar y que se debe de tomar enserio el trabajo aunque solo sea un trabajo de verano.

Así que, ya cuando Lars se fue del establecimiento, tanto Lapis como Perla se prepararon para irse a sus respectivos hogares.

No sin antes, Lapis, aclarar unas cosas con Peridot.

Lapis sabe que se va arrepentir de hacer esto.

—¿Quoi?...¿Tu me viendras pas?

Ambas están igual de decepcionadas con esto. Ninguna le gustaría estar aquí ahora.

Pero todos nosotros conocemos lo cabrón que puede ser el miedo, lo hijos de puta que podemos ser con nosotros mismos.

—Es solo que...mis padres quieren que vaya a cenar con ellos por su aniversario y no les puedo decir que no, lo siento mucho Peridot.

—...c'est bien...profiter du diner...—Y con eso, se marchó junto a Perla. Dejando a Lazuli sola para cerrar el lugar.

Peridot estaba bien, parecía estar bien, parecía que no pasara nada. Pero aún así arrastraba los pies con sus manos en el bolsillo.

Perla no podía meterse en esta situación, pero tenía que mantenerse callada; después de todo esto es situación de ellas y el saber que ocurre no le da derecho a meterse.

Pero no necesita mucha investigación para saber que hizo que Lapis tomara esa decisión.

Es difícil avanzar hacia adelante cuando estuviste en una misma parte por tanto tiempo.


	10. 10: Aqui estoy

La semana transcurre normalmente, ya no hay nada que esperar ni nada para que emocionarse.

Un Jueves que comienza soleado y termina nublado y el una vez esperando Viernes que comienza nublado y termina con una lluvia.

Y así, otra semana transcurre sin mayor importancia, otro Viernes por la noche en el que esta sola.

Pero al menos es una noche tranquila, así es como lo describiría; una de esas frescas noches lluviosas que te hacen parar todo por un solo rato para disfrutar el ruido de las gotas que caen en el pavimento; haciendo un fino chasquido en donde sea que precipiten.

La lluvia la había tomado por sorpresa mientras caminaba de vuelta al condominio.

A pesar de que los peatones comenzaban a correr y protegerse de la lluvia con maletines o sus mochilas, Lapis seguía su camino a casa como si fuera cualquier otra noche.

Le daba igual empaparse en la lluvia (y además, sería un chiste siquiera llamar a esa chispeada una lluvia, así que para que hacer tanto rollo.)

A ella le gustaban los días lluviosos, ya sea contemplar la lluvia o estar bajo esta.

El hecho de que una especie de tranquilidad invade todo su ser en cuanto escuchaba las primeras gotas de lluvia caer era algo incomparable.

Era como poder desconectarse, por un momento, de todas las responsabilidades y de todo lo que es el estilo de vida atareado; estilo de vida el cual ella misma había decidido a cuenta propia.

En cuanto esta en ese estado, no hay nada que pueda alterarla y no hay ni una sola preocupación que la abstenga de disfrutar este momento en el que puede tener al menos tantita paz.

Y de pronto, en un momento inesperado y de pura ironía, las nubes al parecer se levantaron de mala gana hoy y terminaron en intensificar el precipitar y el tamaño de las gotas al punto de que caen con la intensidad de una cascada.

Mierda...Ahora Lapis se ve obligada a acelerar su paso con por la desesperación de llegar a casa en cuanto antes.

No es algo que no puede soportar, no hay nada que hacer y no hay necesidad urgente.

O eso pensó hasta que entre lo que trotaba a casa y miraba su alrededor, podía notar en algunos callejones donde normalmente hay líneas de ropa siendo arrastrados por los propietarios para guardarlas.

Con eso, algo le hizo click dentro de ella...hay ropa aún secándose en el balcón, ¿no es así?.

Este es el colmo.

Ahora está obligada a correr, al igual que todas las personas alrededor de ella.

Ahora que trae las compras en la mano y la memoria de que mucha de su ropa se sigue secando en su balconcito.

Entre las prisas, la espesa capa que deja la lluvia con sus trazos y la moderada e insuficiente luz qué hay en la calle.

Lapis con suerte puede fijarse por donde va; cosa que la ataco interrumpiendo sus pensamientos en cuanto sintió algo ó, ¿alguien?, chocar contra ella haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer con fuerza al suelo.

Lapis levanta el rostro del pavimento y cierra los puños con fuerza para levantar el rostro con brusquedad y así poder verle la cara para gritonearle al desgraciado que la hizo darse tremendo golpe, desparramar la despensa que traía en bolsas de plástico y ensuciar su ropa.

—¡AGH, ¡¿ERES CIEGO Ó TIENES LOS PIES CHUECOS, HIJO DE TU RE—

Y en ese reventón de ira, su mirada aún pudo divisar aquella galaxia verde en los ojos del sujeto, las palabras dejaron de fluir y el sentimiento que hervía su sangre al punto que parecía agua para chocolate de pronto, solamente se evaporó a una preocupación por el bienestar de aquella persona quien ahora sabia con certeza de quien se trataba.

¡Pero vaya que el destino es grande y la ciudad es chica!

Frente a ella estaba Peridot, con su ropa empapada al punto de que la blusa se le caía por el hombro, sus lentes mal acomodados que se veían intactos salvo a las manchas de huellas dactilares en el lente derecho, su rostro con suciedad que se mezclaba a las lágrimas indistinguibles por los borbotones de agua escurriéndole del cabello rubio, su expresión de terror y adrenalina que era acompañado con una respiración pesada que no se necesita de ningun silencio para poder escucharla.

-—Y-Yo désolé beaucoup.—Repetía la chica, temblorosa y con una voz melancólica que apenas era perceptible al punto que fue cuestión de suerte lo que hizo que Lapis pudiera escuchar lo que le dijo a la primera.

—No no no...Peridot, perdóname a mi, yo no debí gritarte así de la nada.—Decía Lapis Lazuli mientras metía a la bolsa de plástico las cosas más cercanas a ella con rapidez.

Entre que recogía las cosas, la chica se intenta acercar hacia Peridot para alcanzar un paquete que queso crema que se salió de una de las bolsas. Peridot al ver esa mano extenderse a su dirección, ella da un grito de sobresalto mientras se aleja abruptamente de la mano como si de un reflejo de defensa se tratase.

—Peridot, cálmate...Solo iba tomar esto.—asegura la peliazulada tomando el producto fugazmente para luego, volverlo a meter en la bolsa.—¿Ya me crees?—pregunta con un tono sarcástico, casi burlesco.

Peridot no responde; parece que no la había escuchado. Ella mira a todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo o alguien; los dientes le castañetean con sutileza pero no la suficiente para que sea imperceptible, las manos le tiemblan como si hiciera un frío del mal, las piernas cambiaban constantemente de posición.

Viendo a la extranjera de ese modo, Lapis siente algo de culpa por haber explotado de esa manera, así que en un intento de ser amable y de evadir la conducta atipica de Peridot, empezó a hacerle preguntas abiertas para sacar un poco de platica, no era nada profundo o algo, se limitaba a cosas simples, pero los intentos son nulos, Peridot no responde las preguntas, ni siquiera hay alguna reacción de parte de ella.

—¿Y...Qué hacías en la calle a estas horas?¿Donde está Perla y Amatista?—pregunto Lapis preocupada, con ganas de ayudarla al menos un poco.

Pero Peridot no hablaba, ni siquiera la podía mirar a los ojos.

Y pues, para no molestarla más, decidió dejar hasta ahí la conversación, no sabía que más que decir, o más bien, no quedaba algo más que decir.

Lapis siguió terminando de recoger las compras pero con menos prisa ¿cuál es el punto de apresurarse? De cualquier modo, llegaría empapada a casa sin importar que decisión hubiera tomado.

Y en cuanto a Peridot, ella le ayuda a meter unas cuantas cosas con el fin de al menos hacer un intento en calmar el gran susto del que se acaba de liberar; era una manera muy peculiar pero efectiva para calmar los nervios, la hacía concentrarse más en poner las cosas o checar que la bolsa no tenía agujeros, pero esta vez fue bastante torpe; las manos no le dejaron de temblar en ninguna circunstancia al punto que Lapis tenía que hacer algunas cosas por Peridot cuando esta se comenzaba a desesperar de que no podía hacerlo correctamente.

—No tenias que hacerlo Peridot...pero muchas gracias.—sonríe cálidamente.

Peridot encoge los hombros—No lo agradezcas, yo quería hacerlo.—comenta la chica con una voz monótona (algo sumamente anormal para el tipo de personalidad que tiene Peridot).

Así que, Lapis toma sus compras, se levantó del suelo y estaba apunto de continuar su camino a casa otra vez; no pudo avanzar ni dos pasos cuando la voz de Peridot se alzó un poco:

—¡LAZULI, ESPERA!.—

Lapis se detiene en seco y voltea el rostro para ver a la francesa.

Peridot traga saliva antes de hablar.—J-je...¿P-puedo ir con tu?.—Habla Peridot nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos y constantemente movía los pies.

Si fuera cualquier otra persona, inmediatamente le hubiera dicho que no, ni aunque le rogaran.

Pero una vez más, estamos hablando de Peridot en esta situación, una chica que conoce muy poco de la ciudad y con suerte sabe decir unas frases en español, así que lógicamente no iba a conocer ni las calles que la llevarán al lugar donde se hospeda, ni a que lugares no debe de ir a estas horas de la noche.

¿Acaso esa es su única razón?

A primera vista parece, pero había algo muy dentro de ella que tenía otras intenciones; unas más relacionadas a los sentimientos encontrados con esa francesa; sentimientos que iban más allá de un amistoso e inocente cariño.

Así que, Lazuli le extendió la mano a la rubia.

—Primero que nada, se dice "contigo" no "con tu" y segundo, si quieres puedes quedarte toda la noche.—

Peridot sonríe suavemente y se levanta del suelo con lentitud y le da las gracias manteniendo aún esa sosa voz.

Lapis se ofende un poco por aquella manera de agradecer, pero prefería no reclamar por no alterar a Peridot más de lo que se veía.—No debes de agradecerme nada, ahora vámonos antes de que la lluvia se ponga peor, ¿Ça va?.—sugiere la peliazulada.

.—Ça va.—afirma la rubia y así sin más, ambas chicas caminan hacia los condominios, en silencio, Peridot mantiene su distancia negando cualquier tipo de contacto aunque fuera una simple palmada en la espalda y Lapis, respeta la distancia que quiere mantener la más baja.

El camino era la cosa más desagradable que había experimentado, el estómago de cabeza, las piernas temblándole, los brazos perdiendo fuerza, la cabeza girándole con cada cuestión.

¿Yo provoque esto?

Pregunta que provocó un espiral de cuestiones que poco a poco eran más pesimistas, una más que otra.

Y todo esto, durante el silencio profundo e incómodo que sería insoportable si no fuera por la lluvia que caía durante el camino a casa.

(...)

Ambas chicas llegan al apartamento, un pequeño lugar que estaba situado en el segundo piso del edificio, no era algo tan grande como Peridot lo recordaba la primera vez que vino aquí, pero si era un lugar bastante lindo.

Lapis ni se molesta en dejar las compras en la mesa, lo primero que hace es dirigirse a una puerta a un lado de las escaleras donde se encuentra un pequeño balcón donde efectivamente, ahí estaba la ropa secándose.

—¡Lo sabia! Debí checar el clima antes de salir.—gruñe bajo su respiración sacando la ropa lo más rápido que podía.

Peridot tomo la tarea de levantar las bolsas y dejarlas en la mesa, pero más que eso, solo se quedó parada ahí; tanto su incertidumbre como su prudencia no la dejaba moverse libremente.

Lapis abrió la puerta de golpe, y con ropa en mano, prácticamente entró disparada al baño para ahora colgar la ropa en la ducha, al menos dejarla ahí un tiempo para que al menos se escurran los chorros.

Después de aquello, Lapis toma toallas de un estante; una para ella y otra para Peridot.

Lapis sale del baño; secándose el cabello con una de estas y la otra la tiene en su mano para entregársela a Peridot.

Peridot solo mira la toalla.

Lapis sutilmente insiste con gestos, una manera de decirle que esta bienvenida aquí.

—Jaj, La lluvia si esta fuerte, ¿no lo crees?, juraría que tengo cascadas hasta en las mangas.

Una mano toma la toalla pero ninguna voz ríe con ella. Parecía que había vuelto sola otra vez.

Lapis se recupera de ese golpe fuerte manteniendo una actitud positiva (ó al menos tratando de serlo).

—Oye, ¿tienes hambre?.—pregunta la peliazulada en un intento de sacar platica con Peridot.

—Iba a cocinarme una sopa que me gusta mucho para estos días y...bueno, supongo que tú también vayas a querer un poco, digo yo.—comenta amigable.

Peridot solo se limita a afirmar con la cabeza y desvía la mirada de la de Lazuli casi que inmediatamente.

Lapis decide mejor no intentar algo que no sirvió por todo el camino a casa y se dirige a la cocina.

Solo molestarse con sacar las cosas que iba a necesitar y empezar la receta como si fuera una noche cualquiera.

Empezando por lavar los vegetales que iba utilizar mientras tarareaba con calma fragmentos de una canción que llevaba tiempo sin escuchar; un método muy útil de crearse compañía en esos ambientes en los que el silencio es incómodo y tenso.

Y mientras tanto Peridot, toma asiento en una silla y solo se queda ahí.

No le pone atención a Lapis Lazuli, solo está viendo sus manos inquietas con una expresión neutral que demostraría calma o frialdad si no fuera por sus pies que se mueven de arriba hacia abajo; haciendo un ruido breve con la suela del zapato que se repite como un metrónomo, uno que va al ritmo del corazón de la rubia.

Así se quedaron un largo tiempo, sin ningún ruido que las acompañara salvo al característico chasquido de los vegetales y la carne molida al freírse, el agua que hervía la poca pasta que suele agregarle y la voz de Lapis Lazuli que murmuraba unas cuantas letras de canciones impregnadas en su memoria.

En cuanto Lapis agrega el agua en la olla junto a los ingredientes ya cocinados, ella tapa la olla para dejar que se cocine el caldo, marca treinta minutos en el cronómetro de su celular y se sienta junto a Peridot para esperar a que la alarma suene.

Peridot ni siquiera la voltea, casi como si la estuviera ignorando.

O tal vez, probablemente tal vez. Como si la estuviera evitando.

Eso despertó las sospechas de Lazuli.

—Y...¿Que hacías en la calle a estas horas? pensé que tú y Perla iban juntas a todos lados.—hostiga sutilmente.

—Amatista se fue temprano del centre commercial parce qu'elle no se sentía bien y Perla fue quien la fue a llevar a leur maison.—

Bueno. Peridot ya respondió una pregunta, eso es un avance.

—Oh...¿entonces no estabas con ellas?

—Y-yo me quede ahí porque quería estar un poco más et la nuit est arrivé et...—Peridot se detiene en seco en cuanto llegó a esa parte de la historia.

Lapis solo se limita a verla. Buscando señales para saber que le pasa, pues no se atrevía a preguntarle si podía terminar la historia ni mucho menos presionarla, más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se comenzaron a asomar de los ojos verdes; lágrimas que Peridot inmediatamente limpia en cuanto las siente casi a nada de caer por sus mejillas.

Por supuesto, Lapis vió aquel movimiento brusco; cosa que, para ella, fue la prueba más fuerte de que algo no estaba bien, pero decidió seguir con este arriesgado juego y pretendió que no había visto nada.

—Peri...¿Todo bie—

—Si, todo bien. No es de tu negocio.—responde cortante antes de que siquiera Lazuli pudiera terminar la oración, Peridot seguía sin verla a los ojos.

Vaya, su grueso acento la hacía sonar más agresiva de lo que pretendía ser.

Lapis no quiso callarse. Era más que obvio que algo andaba mal. Se mantiene sería. Obviamente dudando de la respuesta que hubiera considerado tan grosera si lo hubiera dicho bien.—Peri...mírame a los ojos.—ahora un tono que llega a hostigar.

Peridot no responde, sigue en su posición defensiva. Esconde la cara para no verla a los ojos. No quería romperse aquí, no con ella, no ahora.

Lapis sigue insistiendo. Sabia que molestaba haciendo esto, pero la importancia era nula.

—Peridot...Mírame la los ojos.—

Peridot se rinde y lentamente sube la mirada, con el labio temblando, los ojos irritados y humedecidos y un gran nudo en su garganta para encontrarse con los ojos azules que la interrogan.

—¿Estas segura?—hostiga escéptica y con un una voz seria. Viéndola a los ojos, ahora que la tenía enfrente, ahora que tenía esta oportunidad de confrontarla cara a cara.

Peridot no habla por un momento, la voz no le sale ni por más que lo intentará, solo salían agudos llantos.

Y entre esos intentos, ese rostro serio y atormentado se desmorona a través de llantos tensos y liberadores que fueron contenidos por tanto tiempo, esos tipos de llantos que convierten a uno en todo un desastre emocional que se cubre la cara con sus manos para que no la puedan ver así de minúscula, ese lado de vulnerabilidad que nadie le gustaría mostrar en un mundo como el nuestro, en el que la apatía reina y humilla al que muestra señal alguna de fragilidad.

Lapis sintió no un golpe, sino un batazo de culpa golpearle el alma. En cuestión de segundos, cambio de sentirse una Jessica Fletcher a nada de resolver el caso del siglo a sentirse la persona más mierda que haya pisado este mundo. Porque, por supuesto que nunca fue su intención hacerla llorar, mucho menos de un modo tan fuerte, solo estaba jugando un poco con ella.

Okey, ahora sí sonó como una persona muy mierda.

Así que Lapis, como un modo de disculparse por haber actuado de todo menos comprensiva, se acerco a Peridot para consolarla pero en un movimiento brusco y fugaz, la rubia se le abalanzó con fuerza para abrazarla; cubriendo su rostro en el pecho de Lazuli y aferrándose al abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Lapis se sintió algo desviada por el abrazo, pero lo mejor aquí era solo seguirle la corriente y responder a aquel cálido contacto, solo se limita a acariciar su cabello rubio y a escucharla, pues lo mejor aquí sería dejar que el silencio se encargara de consolar al alma que llora.

Si. Tal vez pudo al menos haber intentado decir "todo estará bien" o algo más como "ya, ya, ya, solo déjalo ir", pero sin importar que fueran comentarios con buenas intenciones, simplemente no era el momento para decirlo. Las palabras simplemente son inútiles cuando no se tiene certeza de que decirle al que llora, aveces una acción cariñosa como un abrazo, una palmada en la espalda o la simple presencia de uno son mejores que palabreríos optimistas que están vacíos y desgastados.

Lapis, por obvios motivos, prefirió dejar de interrogar a la rubia; no sería capaz de controlar un ataque de pánico. Pero el miedo que le infringió de algún modo a Peridot había hecho su efecto, las confrontaciones de Lazuli hicieron que Peridot empezara a contar esa agria experiencia, aún con el llanto a todo dar y la adrenalina revoloteándome las palabras con las que explicaba los sucesos e híperventilando al punto que la hacía ahogarse con su propia saliva.

Pero Peridot lo intentaba, en verdad quería intentar contarle lo qué pasó a Lapis Lazuli, pero las palabras salían de manera incoherente y sin orden alguno, hasta incluso salían frases mezcladas con algunas palabras en francés con palabras en español; estaba toda hecha un desastre en ese momento.

Lo último que dijo antes de que fuera detenida por Lapis eran prácticamente los únicos palabreríos que lograron mantener la coherencia. —Je ne sais pas, je marchais dans la rue et puis Ils m'ont agressé et ils m'ont pointée avec une arme à feu et j'ai dit non, mais ils ont commencé à me frapper et je devais leur donner ce que j'avais dans mes poches..et...et..les hommes...—

La peliazulada no soportaba ver a Peridot así, tan rota y tan vulnerable al punto de no ser capaz de controlarse, así que, en un acto de ternura y de manera casi inevitable, la chica la mira a los ojos esmeralda que brillaban por el río que corría de estos y con la delicadeza de una madre, acaricia las suaves mejillas de su contraria con el fin de limpiar las lágrimas que se mezclaban con la suciedad que estaba en su rostro.

—Peridot, no me tienes que contar.—comenta Lazuli.—No te fuerces...—

Y con tan solo sentir aquel contacto tan sencillo e insignificante, el llanto bajo de ser incontrolables y desastrosos que romperían el corazón de quien sea, hasta simplemente ser sollozos calmados y silenciosos que no serían tan difíciles de escuchar si no fuera por la lluvia que caía afuera.

—Respira...estás a salvo conmigo.—

La rubia inhala y exhala, en principio de manera acelerada y aveces entrecortada por el sollozo, pero poco a poco, pudiera calmar la tormenta que se había hecho en su corazón con ayuda de Lapis quien la sigue abrazando con suavidad mientras tarareaba la melodía de una canción suave que su madre solía cantarle cuando era más pequeña.

La suave melodía, el abrazo suave, el latido de su corazón y las respiraciones lograban dar su efecto y hacer que Peridot se pudiera calmar más y que poco a poco, aquel peso en el pecho que las emociones le habían provocado se fuera deshilachando, tal cual como un pedazo de tela cuando se le jala un hilo suelto.

Y de pronto, su cuerpo dejo de temblar, los dientes dejaron de castañetearle, las lágrimas dejaron de caer y su respiración volvió a la normalidad. La tormenta se había calmado, ahora todo estaba bien, ahora que ella está aquí.

Y así estuvieron por un rato, sin querer separarse una de la otra.

—¿Estas mejor?

—Mmhm

—No quise lastimarte...debí ser más comprensiva contigo y dejar de preguntarte.

—Ce ñ'est pas ta faute... j'allais te le dire quand même.

—Peridot, no entiendo muchas cosas en francés...

—Oh, pardon...no es culpa de tuya, iba a decirte a ti.

Lazuli suspira.—Entonces...ahora ve más despacio y intenta decírmelo otra vez pero más lento.—susurra Lazuli alargando el lento como si se lo estuviera diciendo a un niño más pequeño.

Y en eso, un poco más calmada, Peridot comienza a hablar sobre lo que había pasado antes de toparse con Lazuli.

Peridot hablaba con un vocabulario bastante simple que la hacía preguntar constantemente cómo se decía una que otra palabra en español y obviamente Lapis no iba saber contestarle aquellas preguntas, así que Peridot decidió mejor empezar a hacer señas sobre todo lo qué pasó anteriormente mientras hacía un intento para recordar palabras en español que complementarán aquella amarga experiencia.

En cuanto Peridot termina la explicación, Lapis cambia aquel rostro de empatía y calma a un rostro de miedo mezclado con un enojo fuerte; y había una razón justificada de porque era eso.

—¡HIJOS DE LA PUTA DE SU MADRE, ¿PORQUE SE METEN CON UNA CHICA QUE NI SIQUIERA ES DE LA CIUDAD?—Exclama Lapis furiosa y en eso ella empieza a buscar con la mirada alguna herida o una señal de quien lo pudo haber hecho, tal vez en uno de estos días se metería en problemas por haber estrangulado al desgraciado que le hizo esto a alguien como Peridot.

Ahora ella era quien necesitaba calmarse, no del todo por ser asaltada y estar al borde de ser disparada como el cazado de Peridot, más bien por el enojo de saber que había gente tan ingrata para hacerle eso a alguien.

—¿Pero SEGURA QUE ESTAS BIEN? ¿te robaron algo de valor?¿aún tienes tu celular?, Pff, que eso se vaya al diablo, ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hicieron algo grave? Como alguna herida de bala, alguna apuñalada ó...—Lapis se detiene en media oración a recordar lo que vio cuando Peridot y ella se encontraron en la banqueta; la blusa caída, los raspones en las rodillas, la suciedad en su rostro y los moretones en las muñecas que claramente fueron hechos por un agarre muy fuerte, obviamente se le vino a la mente la peor situación posible.

—¿¡TE TOCARON?!.—Exclama preocupada sacudiendo a Peridot un poco.

Peridot niega con la cabeza—No, solo no tengo dinero con mi.—

—Flojos de mierda.—murmura la morena para si misma.

Y en ese momento, el cronómetro que había puesto Lazuli hace un tiempo anuncia con una alarma que ya habían pasado treinta minutos.

Lapis voltea a ver la fuente del sonido.—Ya era hora que sonara.—murmura y se levanta de la mesa para tomar un trapo y quitar la tapa de la olla que saca un humo; impregnando la cocina con un agradable olor junto a ese característico sonido que hace el burbujeó del líquido hirviendo que se detiene en cuanto Lapis apaga la estufa.

Ella menea un poco la sopa con el cucharón para luego ir a la alacena para sacar dos platos hondos en los que serviría a sopa. Y en cuanto sirve la comida, toma ambos platos y los lleva a la mesa para luego ir al cajón en donde guarda los cubiertos y saca dos cucharas; una la cual se la da a Peridot y otra que la deja en su lugar, y ya con todo eso, Lapis se sienta en su lugar para empezar a comer despacio, pues la comida aún seguía muy caliente.

—Merci...—

Lapis sonríe melancólicamente con la boca cerrada, solo respondiendo con un sumiso y cálido "De nada".

Ambas comen en un silencio; más tranquilo y tenue que el que las acompañaba anteriormente. Era una agradable cena la que ambas compartían.

Y en cuanto ya terminaron, Lapis se tomó la molestia de recoger los platos y dejarlos en el fregadero.

—Lapis...

—Hmm?

—Pensé que tú estabás con tus padres...

Mierda, había olvidado que dijo esa excusa para cancelar la cita.

Y ahora, tiene que pensar en otra excusa, pero para explicar que hace en casa.

El karma existe.

—Pues...Mis padres cancelaron a último momento, no me dijeron porque.

Suena convincente, ¿se escucha muy conveniente?

—Ah...c'est bien.

Indiferente, tal vez eso sea bueno; al menos no pregunto más de ello.

Tras terminar de lavar los platos, Lapis se va hacia el sofá para tomar asiento, Peridot se le une a la morena.

Más que eso, ya no hay conversación. O bueno, ya no había conversación por unos cuantos momentos hasta que...

—¿Tu viviste...toujours aquí?

—No realmente. Me mudé aquí hace como...4 o 5 años.—Lapis no era muy buena recordando fechas.

—¿Donde estabas antes?

—Yo solía vivir con mis padres en Beach City, nos mudamos allá cuando era muy pequeña y estuve ahí hasta la universidad.

Lapis la voltea a ver—¿Y qué hay de ti?...¿Es tu primera vez saliendo del país?

—Oui, Yo soy de Nantes pero vivo en Alsace con mis Grand-parents porque mi père est mort quand j'étais très jeune y mi meré es una tonta.

Al parecer, Peridot no fue muy suertuda. Por supuesto, Lapis no quería preguntar más acerca de la dinámica familiar de Peridot al no conocerla mejor, así que solo ignoro el comentario de su madre.

Pero más que eso, la conversación no paraba de fluir; con cada pregunta y respuesta que se daban, cada vez se sentía más que formaban un lazo más fuerte entre las dos.

Gracias a esta charla, Peridot supo que Lapis era parte Filipina gracias a que su padre era de allá (he ahí la explicación de los ojos sutilmente rasgados de Lazuli), y que de hecho vivió muy poca parte de su infancia en Manila. Que le encantaba el océano y era lo que más pintaba. Que siempre le gustó cocinar gracias a su abuela. Que solía correr en su adolescencia. De la vez que choca un coche por estar desvelada. De la cicatriz que cruza su frente. De la razón por la que se pintó el pelo azul (al igual que la información que su color natural es azabache.)

Y también Lazuli. Sabia que Peridot estudiaba Ingeniería Mecánica. Que fuma desde los 17 años. Que nunca le gustaron los deportes y de hecho era muy mala en ellos. Que nunca había viajado fuera del país. De las veces que agarraba el carro del abuelo y se escapaba de casa en su juventud. De la vez que se rompió la pierna por un descuido. De cuanto lo gustaba leer conspiraciones y leyendas para luego discutir de estas en foros de internet. De lo mucho que disfruta el campo.

Parecían cosas sin sentido, si fueran un libro alguien vería estos detalles como un relleno flojo y sencillo. Pero para ella dos, era una maravilla leer parte de ese libro complejo que es tanto una como la otra.

Era todo un encanto el solo poder conocer parte de ese inmenso mar que falta por recorrer.

Tanto así, que el tiempo dejó de tener un significado. El tiempo de pronto ya no era importante.

O eso fue lo que parecía. Hasta que, conforme la noche pasaba, Lapis poco a poco durante la conversación puede sentir sus párpados más pesados, los detalles de lo que contaba se le iban a otra parte por culpa de la fatiga. Pero trataba de durar lo más que podía para mantener viva esta conversación.

—Lapis, te ves...cansada.

—No, estoy bien. No es algo que no pueda liderar. No pasa nada.

Peridot no estaba convencida. Pero no iba a insistir.

—Je...creo que...ya debo irme. Es muy tarde.—Peridot se levanta del sofá y hace su camino hacia la puerta.

Pero no logro hacer mucho; pues Lapis prácticamente se levantó para tomar la muñeca de Peridot.

Su aliento fue arrebatado en ese instante.

—No te vayas Peridot,—insiste, sin soltarle el brazo a la rubia.

—No puedo...

Peridot se muestra rígida reprimiendo ese sentimiento que se basaba en sus emociones y decidida a escuchar la voz más opaca de su lógica, no sería correcto quedarse; no con tan poco tiempo de conocerse, no es correcto y ella lo sabia.

—Es muy peligroso salir a estas horas. Insisto que te quedes...¿podrías hacerlo por mi?

Merde...

Peridot no sabía que decir.

No podía negociar con ella misma sin que se contradijera con todos los argumentos, como si una parte de ella quisiera volver a casa por mera obligación.

Pero otra parte mucho más fuerte, quería quedarse con ella solo por esta noche, pero lo más vulnerable de ella estaba a flote:

Ella no quería estar sola otra vez, no aquí.

Era una decisión enredosa, una que Lapis Lazuli complicaba el proceso sin intentarlo mucho, ni siquiera esta consiente de que efecto tan pesado tenía esa mirada insistente.

Despertó una sensación de calor, un calor abrazador y reconfortante que la hacía sentirse bienvenida. Que la hacía sentirse...segura.

Y ella quería sentir esa sensación por al menos una noche, antes de que el la fría soledad vuelva a reclamarla una vez más.

La lluvia aún cae fuerte, eso es lo que no ha cambiado; y no parece que se va detener en cualquier momento.

Era una razón para quedarse. Una razón que no tuviera que ver con sus tontas emociones.

¿Y si esto de quedarse por la lluvia era una justificación solamente?

¿Porque tendría que justificarse ante el mismo?

Peridot se zafa del agarre de Lapis.

—Ça va...solo es hoy...

Oh por todas las estrellas, ¿Qué es lo que esta chica le está haciendo?.


	11. 11: Formando Lazos

Al día siguiente, el sol decidió presentarse una vez más para alumbrar el día y aportar ese calor de Julio.

Como toda lluvia, al igual que cada tormenta y huracán, termina dejando rastros atrás. Algunos son más notorios que otros, pero eso no les quita importancia ni propósito.

Esta lluvia no dejó nada más que charcos de todos los tamaños, un olor notable a tierra enlodada y unas cuantas nubes que anhelan cubrir el sol, pero no están lo suficientemente cerca para hacerlo.

Nadie de las personas que dormían ahí estaba despierta aún en ese minúsculo departamento. Aún si un tenue rayo de sol lograba escabullirse por la ventana, aún con los pájaros que acompañaban a esa melodía tan característica de la ciudad, el silencio era la cosa que más predomina en el lugar.

O bueno, predominaba hasta que el celular comienza a vibrar junto con esa clásica alarma que fue diseñada para molestar hasta alguien de la calle.

Lapis de poco a poco comienza a renunciar al sueño, hasta que después de unos minutos de solo tener los ojos cerrados, sosamente los abre como si fuera otro día más.

Parece ser un día más. Desactiva la alarma, se queda contemplando el abismo por culpa del sueño, pero aún con sueño, ella sale de la cama con el simple hecho de ver si Peridot ya se había levantado, tal vez aún seguía dormida en el sofá por lo callado que estaba el lugar.

Pero con solo bajar las escaleras, Lapis se da cuenta de un detalle que sería insignificante en otro contexto pero aquí, era un clavo significante.

Primero que nada, el sillón estaba vacío salvo a la colcha que le prestó a Peridot, la cual estaba perfectamente doblada en este.

Y Peridot, en ninguna parte.

Ni fuera del apartamento para fumar.

Ni utilizando el único baño de ahí.

Lapis estaba confundida, por supuesto. Le enojaba que Peridot se haya ido de esa manera, casi se le hacía como una falta de respeto.

Pero hay que ver el lado bueno, al menos Peridot dejo una nota pegada en el refrigerador.

"No podía quedarme,

Perla se preocuparía por mi.

Disculpa la molestia,

aprecio tu bondad.

-Peridot"

Una nota construida a basa de traductor. Pero eso no quita que Peridot tiene una caligrafía muy linda.

Tras leer la nota, Lapis la arruga con sus manos desquitando esa poca frustración que salió tras la inesperada partida.

Ahora no es tiempo de hacer corajes. A seguir con la vida como si nada hubiera ocurrido aquí. Y con esa ideología en mente, Lapis se arregla para comenzar su día.

(...)

—Savez-vous combien la ville est dangereuse à ces heures-là, PERIDOT?! CE N'EST PAS LA VILLA O TOUT LE MONDE SAIT, CECI EST EMPIRE CITY.

Durante toda la noche y parte de la mañana, Perla ha estado más que preocupada por saber donde se encontraba Peridot, pues era su responsabilidad que la extranjera volviera a casa sin rasguño alguno.

Y claro que, cuando tuvo que levantarse a las 5 de la mañana solo para abrirle la puerta, la estuvo cuestionando para saber acerca de su paradero. Pero la chica solo apartó a Perla de su camino y se encerró en su cuarto para dormir un poco antes de que fuera la hora para empezar el día.

Cosa que, por obvias razones, enojo más a la ojiceleste.

Peridot rueda los ojos.—Au moins je suis resté dans un hôtel au lieu de rentrer chez moi par les transports en commun quand la pluie est devenue plus forte.—argumenta irritada porque Perla no la deja leer en paz si libro.

—Huff, MAIS AU MOINS LAISSEZ-MOI SAVOIR QUE TOI NE DORMIREZ PAS À LA MAISON!, Et si quelque chose t'arrivait? Je serais celui qui dirait la nouvelle à grand-père et il me reprocherait de ne pas prendre soin de vous.—

—J'ai 25 ans, je suis un PUTAIN D'ADULTE, je peux prendre soin de moi.—

—mais vous avez oublié un détail ... TU N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE 25 ANS, TU ÊTES DANS UN AUTRE CONTINENT, TU PARLEZ PETIT ESPAGNOL ET C'EST UNE VILLE!

Claramente, Perla estaba sacada de quicio con esta actitud tan infantil de Peridot; esta discusión será lo más cercano que tendrá por ahora a discutir con una adolescente.

Por suerte, esta es cortada justo y en ese momento gracias a que la campanilla anunció la llegada de Lapis Lazuli.

Peridot prácticamente salta de su lugar para saludarla. Parecía más despierta de lo en realidad estaba.

—¡Lazuli! ¿Q-qué tal?—

—Hey Peridot. ¿Como va todo?—

¿de verdad van a ignorarlo?

—Todo bien, todo bien...—Peridot responde casi de golpe, había una clase de incomodidad en su rostro.

—Genial...me alegro que todo este bien.—

¿Ni siquiera una disculpa por haberse ido así nada más?

Una clase de tensión se está formando en el aire normalmente cálido entre ellas, y Perla podía sentirlo...

—¡LAPIS!—Perla se levanta de su lugar para romper el hielo que ya la estaba abrumando demasiado..—eeh...Amatista terminó los posters para promocionar los Jueves de escritores, déjame los busco en mi bolsa que está en la sala de descanso...EN UN MOMENTO REGRESO.—prácticamente salió corriendo hacia el mostrador para entrar hacia la cocina.

Ahora Peridot y Lapis se encontraban solas.

Lapis toma asiento donde solía estar Perla hace unos momentos.

¿Debería reclamarle por lo de la mañana?

No. Después de todo, esta es la primera vez que se queda con ella; tal vez no quería molestar con quedarse más tiempo. No quería estorbar en las actividades diarias.

Y además, Lapis hubiera hecho lo mismo si estuviera en el caso de Peridot.

—¿Escuchaste que la temporada se atrasó 2 meses por culpa de los episodios filtrados?.

La calidez vuelve al ambiente.

—No.—exclama.—¿Porqué pasó?—Peridot vuelve a tomar asiento.

La tensión desapareció tan rápido como llegó.

Ambas hablan de aquel error que provocó un escándalo en el fandom y daban opiniones acerca de ello, pero ese tema de conversación poco a poco dejaba de ser el tema principal hasta que sin que se den cuenta, ambas se encontraban hablando de su familia (tema que salió a flote gracias a que Peridot contó una anécdota acerca de su niñez la cual relataba una broma muy cruel que le hizo a una de las hermanas de Perla, Amelía.

la conversación fluía sumamente bien a pesar de las barreras lingüísticas, a pesar del detalle de que, cuando le tocaba hablar a Lapis, algunas veces Peridot la interrumpía para decirle que fuera más despacio porque aún le costaba comprender palabras y conceptos.

Pero más que eso, todo iba de maravilla.

—¡LAPIS!—Una voz proveniente de la cocina interrumpió la conversación.—Creo que conté mal cuántas tartas de fresa faltaban y terminaron faltando, ¿Podrías ayudarme a atender mientras que los chicos llegan?—

¡Ay! Por un momento olvido la hora que era, no puede volver a ocurrir eso—En un momento. Luego seguimos hablando, ¿De acuerdo?—Lapis se levanta de la silla y aceleró el paso hacia el mostrador, tomó su mandil y ¡A trabajar se ha dicho!

—Oui...Estaré aquí...—Peridot se acomoda en la silla y como si nada hubiera ocurrido, vuelve a retomar el libro que estaba leyendo.

Ahora que llevaba algo más de tiempo teniendo charlas con Lapis, Peridot no había notado cuantos gestos y expresiones utiliza la peliazulada para hablar.

Cuanto dicen de ella solo sus gestos.

A pesar de la cantidad de gestos que usa para expresar una idea, estos no llegan a ser bruscos ni alborotados, sino que más bien son finos al punto de llegar a ser denominados como "delicados"; capaces de expresar sentimientos fuerte pero sin perder la fineza.

Cuanto le encantaba. Cuanto le encantaba escuchar su voz hablar y hablar por horas, no se molestaría escucharla siempre.

Cuanto le encantaba hacerla reír; aunque más le encanta que haya provocado esa risa atípica.

Cuanto le encantaba que la escuchara, que le pidiera su opinión porque le importa y no por la cortesía.

Aunque, a la vez, hay cosas que hace Lapis que, siendo honesta, le irritaban un poco.

Por ejemplo que divaga y se sale del punto.

Que hable algo rápido y eso provoque que ella se pierda y tenga que preguntar si lo puede repetir.

Pero lo que más le irrita, es que Lapis tenga esta manía (tal vez ni sepa que lo hace) que al hablar se inclina hacia ella dejando que estén sutilmente más cerca. Cosa que, trata de evitar poniendo el rústico servilletero frente a ella o solo alejarse sutilmente para, vaya, mantener la cantidad aceptable de espacio personal.

¿Esta clase de distanciamiento será algo de los europeos?

Puede ser, después de todo, ella fue criada con distintos valores y normas a diferencia de Lapis que como ella sabe, viene de una cultura asiática.

Pero...¿Y si este distanciamiento tiene algo que ver con otra razón?

Peridot siempre ha sido un poco seria, pero tampoco es antisocial.

Bueno, hubo un tiempo que lo fue por culpa de...

¡Bah! No puede ser eso, eso pasó hace mucho.

Era una tonta niña de secundaria en ese tiempo, a esa edad nada importa.

Pero, como todos sabemos y comprendemos, las experiencias nos moldean al igual que nos dan lecciones; así es como uno aprende y se vuelve mejor.

Y sin importar cuanto tiempo pase, hay heridas que nos abrieron tan profundo que aún estamos esperando a que sanen.

Aunque ya haya pasado el huracán, aún se tarda su tiempo para recuperarse por completo.

"Ugh, concentrez-vous sur le livre"

(...)

Peridot cierra su libro después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo de estar sentada leyendo; al menos le avanzó considerablemente a la novela que trajo.

Y vaya que se sumergió mucho en la historia, cuando ya cerró el libro, ya no había nadie en la cafetería.

Todas las sillas ya estaban subidas a las mesas salvo en la que estaba sentada, Perla está barriendo el local mientras que Lapis está afuera limpiando las mesas antes de subir las sillas.

Peridot se levanta de la silla para estirar los músculos después de tanto tiempo sentada junto a un gruñido. Ay, los pequeños placeres de la vida.

Ya cuando Perla guardó la escoba en el armario, fue por sus cosas al cuarto de atrás para ya comenzar a irse antes de que el tráfico se vuelva más difícil de lidiar.

En el momento que Perla entró al cuarto de atrás, Lapis volvió a entrar al local después de sus deberes.

Peridot toma la mochila que está en el respaldo de la silla y se la vuelve a poner en la espalda.

Y en ese descuido, Lapis toma el libro que Peridot estaba leyendo para ojear la portada.

—Fahrenheit 451...—Nunca había oído de este libro.

Peridot le presta atención a Lapis al escuchar la voz de la morena cerca de ella, podría decirse que sus ojos se le iluminaron un poco.

—Es un buen libro, lo compré en el aeropuerto.

Lapis ojea la portada un tiempo y después de unos segundos, lo voltea para ver la contraportada; no lograría descifrar la sinopsis de este libro por más que lo intentara.

—¿De que trata el libro?—

Peridot sube el ceño provocando que sus ojos se abrieran un poco más.

Lapis sonríe un poco tras la reacción de Peridot hacia la pregunta.—¿Que pasa?—

—¿No lo conoces?

Lapis niega con la cabeza.

—C'est un classique! Deberías al menos tener una idea.

—Uy, uy, disCULPAME señorita "soy intelectual" por ser una mujer INCULTA de la literatura clásica.—Pretende hacerse la ofendida.

Peridot le sigue el juego a Lapis. Cuanto le gustaba cuando Lapis se tomaba la libertad de bromear con ella.

—De verdad, ¿que trata el libro? Ilumíname con tus conocimientos.

Peridot aún le sigue el juego. Ella se acomoda los lentes como tu clásico personaje de televisión que sabe que va hacer la mejor cosa del mundo, mantiene la espalda en alto y entonces...

—Eeeeh...¿Puedo usar el traductor?

Lapis se carcajea por el comentario de la rubia; por Dios, ¿acaso ella tiene un poder para siempre verse tierna?

Aún así, Peridot le cuenta a Lapis sobre su libro con mucha ayuda del resumen de internet y a raíz de eso, ambas empiezan a hablar de libros cómodamente (Perla de involucra en la conversación un poco después) por un tiempo muy limitado hasta que Peridot y Perla ya tenían que irse por las prisas de que no hubiera tráfico en las calles.

Así que esto era todo por hoy, ya era hora de tomar sus cosas he irse a casa a terminar de pagar cuentas.

Pero no sin antes...

—¡Hey, Peridot!—Lapis llama su atención exitosamente.

—Oui?—

Lapis toma una pequeña pausa antes de hablar.

Esta vez no se va acobardar. Esta vez no dejará que sus miedos se la coman viva.

—Aún te debo esa salida...¿Te parece bien ir por un helado mañana?

Una sonrisa logra escapar de los labios de la rubia.

—Claro...nos vemos mañana.—Y con eso, Peridot al fin sale del local y alcanza a Perla quien la está esperando en las escaleras que bajan al primer piso.

Peridot no parecía mostrar emoción alguna durante toda la caminata hasta el estacionamiento, no había ningún cambio de humor en ella, se veía como todos los días lo hace.

Pero si te fijas en los detalles más pequeños, como por ejemplo dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, las manos no dejaban de temblarle de toda la alegría que sentía, su rostro no dejaba de sentirse más caliente y su corazón parecía que se saldría a correr por toda la carretera en cualquier momento.

Al parecer, la vida le esta sonriendo un poco más a Peridot.

Hoy Peridot podrá irse a dormir, pensando para si misma:

Aujourd'hui sera un bon jour.

Y esta vez, mañana SI será un buen día.


End file.
